


Stories From The Outernet

by Big_Diesel



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Kim Possible (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Branding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Coming of Age, Cuckolding, Dark Comedy, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gangbang, Guidance Counselors, Harems, Hermaphrodites, High School, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest Kink, Lemon, M/M, Macabre, Male on Futa, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Netorare, Netori, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Romantic Comedy, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Summer Camp, Suspense, Teacher-Student Relationship, Terminal Illnesses, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Vanilla, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Step into the world of Lincoln as he is a participant of depraved, lecherous acts against his choosing. Watch as his sisters, his mother, his classmates, his teachers, and those around him test the limits of the white-haired child until one of them claim Lincoln for themselves. Rather if he wants them or not. Can Lincoln survive this harem or forever be mind broken?These stories are unrelated to the Anthology of the Loud House and It's You Girls' Fault For These Random Moments.*Indefinite Hiatus* *Most likely will be dropped*





	1. Foreword From The Author

**Welcome to the foreword page of the** **_Stories From The Outernet._ ** **Unlike the predecessor of the series,** **_The Anthology of the Loud House_ ** **and** **_It’s You Girls’ Fault For These Random Moments_ ** **, this anthology touches on subjects that are beyond taboo. As an avid writer, I enjoy taking risk on touching new, but unconventional subjects. Therefore, any source of morality isn’t present. Nevertheless, these stories are pure fiction. Anything of that kind of nature I actually don’t support, encourage, or condone. If anyone can deviate fantasy from reality, then feel free to read and enjoy my series.**

 

 **If my series doesn’t** **_whet_ ** **your appetite, then feel free to explore other Loud House parodies from other respectable writers. That is the beauty of this fanfiction world, the ability to enjoy and read series from an abundance of authors. If the series does, then enjoy. Any of my fans who understand my subject themes can appreciate my atypical norms of writing. Only my true fans can depict my writing style. Not every one of my stories is like that.**

 

 **When writing my series such as** **_Stories From The Outernet,_ ** **its’ intent is to be cringe and macabre as possible.**

 

**Lincoln will go through a series of trials and tribulations with the girls of Royal Woods.**

 

 **To conclude, this anthology will touch on many things that are risque and still kind of forbidden. I hope anyone can appreciate this kind of style, if not, I understand. I write because I enjoy seeing my work become reality. It wasn’t to be popular in any kind of way. So, I hope you enjoy the** **_Stories From The Outernet_ ** **series.**

 

**Thanks for reading and no shame to say this, God bless.**

 

**Big Diesel**

 

**Table of Contents**

 

  * ****Case One (Part I) (Lincoln X Luna X Sam) (taboo subject: voyeurism)****
  * **Pulling Favors (Part I) (Lincoln X Luna) (futanari)**
  * **When The Smoke Clears (Part I) (rape/non-con, futanari, netorare)**
  * **Seraphic By Nature (Part I) (drugged sex, futanari, non-con/sleep)**
  * **Gone Against The Wind (Part I) (bondage, netorare, yaoi, strap-on, threesome, drugged sex)**



 

 


	2. Case One (Part I)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, these are the Stories From The Outernet.** _

_**Case One (Part One): Lincoln X Sam X Luna** _

_Alright, face this way towards the camera._

As instructed, Lincoln Loud focused his attention to the camera. He recognized the camera for it was the very camera that he had purchased for his sister, Luna, on her birthday. The Nikon camera, which contained a detachable fish-eyed lens, cost the white-haired a whole Summer's allowance; and including odd gigs he did with Luan's clowning service and odd jobs with Clyde and his parents. He was sitting across from her at Gus' Games and Grub when she unopened the present. Her eyes widened when seeing the gift that Lincoln worked tooth and nail for. She rewarded him with a kiss to the forehead and a strong hug for his efforts. The intention of the camera was to help her with performances. Lincoln supported the up and coming rock star with promotion of her music. The camera would have aid her and her band.

As of today, the camera was being used for another purpose.

Behind the camera was Sam. She kept one eye focus on the camera and the other at the door. Although it was locked, she didn't want any chances. Grateful that her father and her father's girlfriend were in Atlantic City for the weekend, she didn't want to take any chances. Before their departure, Sam reached into her savings fund to supply them with much casino money. Of course, it would have been a dent into a college education, or at least she was convincing herself after eyeing that Gibson guitar at the mall. She gave the degenerate gamblers enough funds to hold them down for the weekend.

So, with her father out of town and Luna's parents out-of-town on their married couples' retreat, it gave them enough time with their precious Lincoln.

"Luna, Sam, this is strange," said Lincoln as he covered his eyes from the flashlight above him. Her bedroom was dark, dimmed actually. He felt he was in a confession booth at church instead of being in the bedroom. Luna shushed Lincoln, as she motioned to her girlfriend to keep rolling the camera. Luna was sitting beside the bed gathering some materials. Lincoln could hear her, but the snap of Sam's finger urged him to focus on the camera.

"Say the lines that Luna and I told you," said Sam in a whisper. "I don't have as much tape than I thought. So, less conversation and more action." She snapped her fingers. "Read the lines."

He saw Sam holding a white posterboard, which contained his lines. He swallowed a lump as he read what he was going to do. He stammered, but seeing the rough, smug expression of his sister, he didn't want to disappoint or promote aggression. She did enough of that last night when she stormed into his bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Are you sure you want to do a recording of me," asked Lincoln with some discretion in his voice. "This kind of thing should belong in a video with an actual woman, or at least an actual actress or an actor."

Sam groaned. "Never you mind, Lincoln. Now, I want you to read the cue cards so we can continue this." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you not want to further piss your sister off? Did last night teach you anything?"

"It isn't that, Sam, but I don't I am the right person for this," replied Lincoln.

Sam paused. She turned off the camera, which to the dismay of Luna as she turned around to see her girlfriend not rolling the film. She, too, got on the bed.

"Lincoln, what the hell," screamed Luna. Luna wrapped her arms tightly around Lincoln. Lincoln felt a shiver running down his spine. "Didn't last night teach you anything if you say no to me?"

"No, sis," interjected Lincoln as he felt pressure. "I don't want to disobey you, but this is wrong."

"Wrong for two people to show their love to one another," interjected Sam. Sam leaned her chin onto Lincoln's shoulder. She blew into his ear while massaging his collar bone. "There is no shame for what we about to do. If that doesn't motivate you, then what about the money that can be made?"

Luna, still keeping her hand around Lincoln, relieve the tension, but still kept her grip. Luna reached on the other side and leaned her chin on his other shoulder. "Lincoln, sweetie, we aren't doing this because we enjoy seeing you suffer. It is just that we want you to join us in this. Imagine how much money we can make? We can make a killing off of this!"

A day following Luna's birthday, Lincoln was asked by Luna to come with her to Sam's after school. With the promise of video games and snacks, the white-haired child listened to his sister's request. That afternoon, when arriving to Sam's apartment, he entered and realized that there was more live action that MMORPG and snacking on some potato chips. Lincoln was welcomed to her bedroom where Sam was naked. In the midst of his confusion, Luna proceeded in taking off her clothes to join her girlfriend. Luna asked Lincoln to use the camera to film them having sex. At first, he denied, but Sam promised him a private show with a handjob.

Thanks to his hormones and his slight crush on his sister's girlfriend, he proceeded with their video. Standing at the foot of the bed, he watched the duo engaged on their personal music video. AC/DC joined the background as the girls embellished in their sexaulity. He watched as Luna tasted Sam's cavern while Sam partook Luna's cavern. The sounds of their moans filled the room, leaving such a melody that made the white-haired child melt. He continued filming while having an erection of his own. The girls were wrapped into their session that they didn't pay attention to Lincoln stimulating the tripod.

Or that was what he thought when Luna paused to see her brother's action. She wasn't upset. She asked Lincoln to come closer to the camera. That was when she allow Sam to rub his penis. He mutter out inaudible words before instantaneously orgasming inside of his pants. The smudge on his pants gave evidence of her stimulation. Embarrassed by the laughter of the girls, Lincoln left them alone and headed for home.

That night, Luna returned to his bedroom where she sneaked onto his bed. He woke up to a naked Luna, who promoted silence. Without a chance to question, Luna took his virginity that night. No questions, no words. She had sex with him and departed that night.

Over the next few days, Luna liked the idea of having incest with her brother. She wanted more. Despite his request of "no," she was persistent. He cracked the night before the shoot when she told him that Sam has the video of their having sex. She didn't have any trouble releasing their incestous, smut video for the entire family to see. Unashamed with the consequences, Lincoln fell into her will.

"Do you want us to be rough or we can play rough," said Luna while biting on his ear. "Your choice." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any problem displaying this. I can bear with the consequences. According to the word of God, I am already condemned for having same-sex relationship. But, hell, life is no fun if I can't do the things as I please." She kept her hands around his shirt. "Now, I want you to take off your clothes."

Lincoln felt Sam treading her soft fingers to his pants. She bit her lips tenderly as she unbuttoned his pants. She went to his feet and took off his shoes. She proceeded on pulling his pants until they were at his ankles. She smiled, staring at his underwear.

"To dislike this, you are quite hard." Sam flicked at his head of his penis. She pressed at the head. I can see a little leakage. That makes it official." She winked. She looked to Luna with lecherous eyes. "Do you care for the honors to take off his shirt?"

She winked. "Oui, oui."

Lincoln tugged onto his shirt. "Will it be okay if I don't take off my shirt. I still want to have some say in this!" Lincoln knew of his position. He wasn't a dummy. Time before then, the girls spent time in the garage after writing song lyrics and practicing about engaging in an amateur porn video. The girls were dismay of lesbian porn for they thought it was too boring. Although they were in a lesbian relationship, their sexuality desired to be heightened to the next level.

Unaware of Lincoln's prying onto the girls' alone time, they had made mention of involving themselves into taboo pornography. Lincoln was the subject of many of their talks. He sat gingerly at the foot of the door, listening to their plans on how to take Lincoln.

Even so, he was aware of the day when Luna and Sam invited him over to Sam's apartment. It was the denial that permitted him to visit. He often blame their consumption of marijuana and the occasional mushrooms. These were young girls who were subjective to experimentation.

He should have known that Lincoln was a factor into their equation.

"What the hell," interjected Luna while raising her eyebrow. "As a man, you shouldn't be ashamed of showing your upper body. Even I knew you have some sexy pects. Sam, here, couldn't get her eyes off of them last time when we went to the pool. She literally drooled on my bikini. That was how bad she wanted you." She flicked his nipple. "Plus, what we are about to make no body wants to see that."

"She is right," replied Sam. Sam pressed her palms over LIncoln's now-swollen dick. "That would make it a semi-erotic film. Kinda boring. People want to see what God brought us into this world." She blew her hot breath on his dick. She looked towards him. "Don't be a spoil sport. Take it off for us."

Despite his refusal, her savory voice over clouded his judgement. His face turned beet red as he reached the bottom of his shirt and took it off.

"Yeah, yeah, quiet and docile," purred Luna. "Very good, little bro."

Lincoln was embarrassed of his body. Although he has been getting in shape, since joining the track team, he still had features he was embarrassed with. One of which was his nipples. He got teased in gym class whenever he took off his clothes. His nipples didn't stick out like the others. They were inward and only came out whenever he was aroused.

"Aww, what's this," pouted Sam. "Lincoln, your nipples are sure are cute." She giggled. "Was it because of your sunken nipples that you didn't want to take off your shirt?"

Lincoln mumbled, too embarrassed and ashamed of his inverted nipples. He couldn't help that he was born with that condition. He didn't like the times when his peers would squeeze his chest to pry out his nipples.

Luna came behind him and proceeded in squeezing his inverted nipples. "With tits like that, I can see, as a man, to be ashamed." She licked his neck. "Your nipples are cute, like a girl. No way can a make have such plump nipples like yours." Lincoln flushed, sucking in his breath as Sam joined Luna in licking his chest.

With her teeth, she lightly tugged on his nipple, kneading it with her tongue until it popped out. "There we go, it wants to come out and play." She talked in a childish tone. "Who's a good little nipple. You are, you are."

"Couldn't imagine the excitement you have while playing with yourself," said Luna.

"I, I don't play with myself," cried Lincoln.

"Bullshit," interjected Sam. "All boys do. It is natural. Hell, sometimes, I jack my cousin, for a price that is."

Lincoln took sharp breaths. Luna crossed her legs around his hips, feeling more of her warmth. Sam continued to lick while taking off her shirt, displaying her undershirt. Lincoln could see her tits protruding in her shirt, causing his erection to expand.

"You have such pretty areolas," cried Sam while tasting his chest and pulling the other nipple from his chest. "It is like you have tits instead of chest. Do we need to go to the store to purchase some bras?" She was tickled. "I wouldn't be mad if we did. In fact, it is quite a turn on. A man wearing women's clothing."

He let out a slight moan, feeling like putty as the teen girls double-teamed him. Luna felt her juices leaking from her cavern, trying to not excite herself to climax. Sam felt her juices releasing and she didn't mind since she has a strong libido.

"God, Linky, judging by your pretty expression, I have found your weak spot," cried Sam. "At first, you were protesting. Now, you are along for the right. Even your dick is getting angry from your boxers." She grabbed her hand and gripped it around his dick. "There, there, Mr. Penis, I won't keep you jealous. I just wish your father was more honest." She patted the head. "Unlike you, you honest lad."

Luna released her grip from Lincoln. Stepping out of the bed to retrieve another item. She watched as Sam continued to lick his nipples, bucking her hips along his penis. With her experience with Lincoln, he was a quick shooter, but amazed how long he was lasting. It has been ten minutes and normally by the fourth minute, it would be over.

"Strong-willed, just like Dad," she told herself while reaching into her bag.

"Here," she told Sam while throwing a clear bottle.

"Is that the edible blueberry lube," asked Sam.

"The very thing we always used," she winked at Sam.

"Yummy," said Sam as she turned to Lincoln with hungry eyes. "You are in for a treat, Linky!"

His frown deepened in contrast to the girls as Sam poured the substance onto his aching erection. "Nothing like a blueberry cream pie for dessert could help satisfy our appetite. Right, Linky?"

Lincoln was quiet, feeling the coolness of the lube touching his dick. Now, Sam caressing his dick and licking his nipples while Luna watched. Luna rubbing her hands on her tits, exciting herself as she allowed some drool to drop on her thin, cotton t-shirt. She paused briefly when seeing the camera was off.

"Oh, shit," cried Luna. "We forgot about the camera. We are already deep now!" She groaned. "Fuck!"

Sam turned to Luna. "Don't sweat it, babe. We have plenty of time to make footage of this. Plus, practice makes perfect before he can become our exclusive slut!"

She shrugged. "Oh, well." She turned to Lincoln. "Next time, don't interrupt us, twerp!" She looked at Sam. "Get behind him," she said while giving her kiss. "It is my turn."

"Be my guest, your highness," said Sam.

"Damn right," she said. "You, two, serve under me."

"Yes, ma'am," said Sam excitedly.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows at Lincoln.

"Yes, ma'am," he said faintly.


	3. Pulling Favors (Lincoln X Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bored Luna comes to Lincoln's room in search of a favor. Find out in this latest chapter of Stories From the Outernet. A/N: Lincoln x Futa Luna

The elder daughter, Luna, was not in her best of moods. She sat quietly in the garage with her guitar beside her and a notebook filled with her music notes. She scratched under her chin while her other hand was tapping on the notepad. The page itself was filled with endless scribbles of nothingness. She and the notepad can relate. It has been over two weeks since she wrote a song and it was getting to her. She and her band were booked for a gig in the next couple of weeks. The venue in Detroit isn't her rodeo and the audience have already heard her music. Of course, she could come up with material from Mayhem, AC/DC, Metallica, Def Leppard, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and if desperate, Sublime. However, she doesn't want to her and her band to be a cover band of weller known artist. If Luna Loud wanted stardom, then she have to be original. She groaned as nothing would come out of her brain and jumped into the notepad. No longer can concentrate, she called this afternoon session a loss. She closed the notepad and jumped from her seat.

She walked out of the garage and didn't even bring her guitar with her. And those who knew the aspiring teen rockstar, if she didn't bring her guitar, something was wrong. Judging by the tenseness in her slender body, something beyond music was getting to her.

It has been a few weeks since Sam left to stay with her mother in Atlantic City for the summer. It was disheartening that she has spoken to her girlfriend in quite some time. Unfortunately, her girlfriend admitted that despite her father's approval of their relationship, her mother wasn't. When coming out to her mother as bisexual, she called her pastor for suggestion of conversion therapy. Arguments ensued between Sam, her parents, and including Sam's father's girlfriend on the upbringing of her. After a heated argument, a compromise was made. Sam would have to spend a few weeks with her mother, thanks to the court for split custody, and conversion therapy won't happen. However, Sam isn't allow to have contact with Luna until her return. It brought tears to her eyes as she was holding the very thing that would have connected them together, her cell phone.

From time to time, she would call, hoping to receive an answer. But, it fell on deaf ears.

The Loud house was quiet for the weekend. Her parents were out of town on business. The younger Loud siblings were sent to Aunt Ruth's. Lynn was at roller derby practice. Lori was spending the weekend with Bobby for his parents were out of town also. Luan went to a weekend comedy camp. Luna didn't have any idea on the whereabouts of Leni. For what they know, Leni could be in Dearborn or Detroit or Toronto. A piece of paper was left on her bed and it said, "gone."

The only exception to the factor of her aloneness was Lincoln. She knew Lincoln was upstairs doing his typical reading of manga and comic books. Luna admired the simplicity of her brother. She often desired to be in his shoes. That was why she came to him for advice as much as possible. Despite that she was older than him, she loved his wisdom. A very helpful child, indeed, she thought as she was making her way upstairs.

She was in the mood for company. She didn't want to be alone. Also, Lincoln was quite available to fill in the needs of his sisters when acquired. It didn't take much and that was the way Luna liked it.

His door was open. Being courteous, she made a few taps. Lincoln was lying on the bed reading his comic. He looked overhead and saw his sister.

"Hey, Luna," said the white-haired child. "What's going on?"

She leaned against the door. "Nothing much, bro. Just seeing what you are doing."

Lincoln knew something was in the water. For one, she spoke to him without using her British or Scottish accent. Another thing was the way she presented herself to him. He watched as her eyes draw to him, as if they were bedroom eyes. He can see her bra strap and her shirt was partially unbuttoned. He played coy. He returned to his book without displaying any hints of frustration.

"You are looking at it, babe," said Lincoln.

"Charming," she answered back while rubbing her arm with her hand. She looked to the door before closing it. Lincoln didn't flinch when hearing his exit being closed from behind it. He continued reading his comic book. He didn't noticed that Luna began to disrobe right in front of him.

He sighed loudly, decided that his comic was to be on hold for now. He turned around to witness his sister in her birthday suit. Despite not being their first time seeing her in her nakedness, she got shy whenever he was peeking.

Unlike his other sisters, Luna was more blessed than others. From her brown, curly pubes sprung her penis. It was soft, pillowing onto her balls while covering her pussy. Her face turned red while he continued staring at her extra gift.

"Lincoln, you don't mind, do you," she questioned her brother pleadingly. "You know what I can do for you!"

He let out a slight smile. "Of course, you know I have no problem," he said. Luna closed her eyes with the intention of Lincoln's mouth around her dick. It was a slight couch that interrupted her brief fantasy.

He extended his hand. "I want $20."

"$20?"

"You damn skippy."

She sighed. "Fine," she said. "Can I pay you afterwards. My money is in my pocket over there."

"No problem," he said.

He kneeled to the ground as her member stood at attention. He saw the clear liquid releasing from her dick. He smelled the pungent odor knowing that her dick was hungry with excitement. Lincoln breathed over her dick before entering his mouth inside of her. The moment he did that, she moaned deeply. "That is right, baby. Right there, little bro. Right there."

Lincoln didn't care for the taste, but he didn't mind pleasing his sister. She grasped his head as she was getting caught in the pleasure. He closed his eyes as he tasted her extended member.

"Lincoln, you are making feel so good," she said in between pants. "I love you, little bro. I love you. Right there, right there."

His mind was going in different places, concentrating on pleasing his sister, but at the same time hoping that she would climax so she can release her heavy grip with his head.

It wasn't long with the cry of pleasure exceeded with her loudest of noise and streams of milk came inside of his throat. She kept her grip, releasing her sperm until it was nothing left. As always, she hoped that Lincoln swallowed each load until there was nothing left. When she felt she was finished, she let him go.

Feeling the orgasm, she dropped to her knees. "Thanks, Lincoln. I really needed that."

He shook his head in agreement. "No problem, Luna. Anyway I can help." He stood up and went into the drawer in search of a breath mint. After sticking one inside of his mouth, he return to his bed where he continued to read his comic.

All in the while, Luna stood there. Her erection, citing that she wanted more.

"Lincoln. What would you do if I offer you $50?"


	4. When The Smoke Clears, The Uninvited Comes (Part I) (Lincoln X Ann Possible)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln prepares for a dinner date with Ronnie Anne and then suddenly appears an uninvited guest. Find out in this latest chapter of Stories From The Outernet. A crossover between Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) and Dr. Ann Possible (Kim Possible).

It wasn't everyday Lincoln was going to have female company at his house. But on this particular Saturday, it was happening. It wasn't as subtle as a typical romance. A girl asks a boy out and comes over to make dinner. Instead, it was Ronnie Anne pinning Lincoln to his locker in her demand to come over on Saturday night for dinner. She demanded a candlelight dinner, a movie, and even champagne in the hot tub. He didn't know where to acquire a hot tub, but Ronnie Anne politely told him to become creative. She finished the demand by giving him a wedgie and a wet willie. It didn't go without a peck on the cheek from his bedeviled, vile girlfriend. Never did a kiss felt savored. For a moment, his tongue didn't need to reside on the bathroom floor.

Everything was going along smoothly. He ordered take-out from Gus' Games and Grub. As an ill-attempt of a gourmet meal, he put the take-out into an oven and let it settle so it can a homemade feeling. Of course, he was being cheap and the only thing he could make without burning the kitchen was his grilled cheese sandwich with jelly and peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches. Speaking of which, he checked on his "homemade" pizza.

He was thankful to have the home alone. Acquiring alone time wasn't easy. It didn't take much of a genius to stick a thermometer under his lamp until it was hot enough to put into his mouth. Sick with worry, his parents wanted to decline family night to tend to him. Dramatic he portrayed, he told his pleading family to not worry about him. He had his soup and orange soda to hold him for the night. He didn't want to be the source of a failed Saturday. His sisters were grateful and promised to return him a program and something from the gift shop. He was sad and upset that he couldn't go to a Four Non-Blondes concert. He was really shocked to not see them. Woes were Lincoln as he bid them farewell.

They departed along with his sarcasm of not attending the concert.

He checked his watch. He had about twenty minutes before Ronnie Anne's arrival. As for their movie selection, Ronnie Anne wanted something cheesy. Something so horrible that they need to laugh at the movie's failure to launch. They decided on three movies:  _Pootie Tang, The Adventures of Pluto Nash,_ and  _Failure to Launch._

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were served the same dish as Seth MacFarlane's view on Matthew McConaughey.

As for the champagne in the hot tub, he was able to acquire non-alcoholic carbonated grape juice. He hoped she couldn't tell the difference. He found his mother's bath beads and tossed in the tub before…. He paused for the moment upon the realization of Ronnie Anne's final request.

_Champagne in the hot tub? What is she getting at? Is she trying to imply something? I mean, what the what?!_

Knowing the traditional route of a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship would have eventually led to the hot tub, but so soon? He was thinking that they have yet gone on a few dates. They have only kissed about three times. Are they ready for the next step, he was thinking after turning the dial for the water on the bathtub.

With everything in place, he was ready for tonight. Then, he forgot the final piece of the puzzle, his clothing. He wasn't sure what attire she was ready, but he needed to be somewhat formal. He returned to his bedroom with haste in search of clothing. No time for a shower, he sprayed his body with cologne and air freshener, just in case. He went into his closet and pull on a pair of khaki slacks and an orange long-sleeve buttoned-down shirt. He looked in the mirror and put a mint in his mouth.

Lincoln Loud was finally ready for tonight.

He slid down the stair railings and returned to the kitchen. He pulled his pizza out of the oven. The dinner table has already been set. The movies were on the living room table, ready for play. The bathroom was ready for their "finale."

Everything was planned to the best of his ability. Lincoln snapped his fingers as he took a seat at the table. He did a double take on the arrangements of the table.

He heard a knock at the door.

It was time. Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat. He silently prayed to God for a great evening. He checked his hair; checked his breath; checked his underarms. He nodded his head.

"Here I come," Lincoln called out from the kitchen. He trailed into the living room. He reached for the flowers that he purchased for Ronnie Anne, which was upon requested from a text later on that day. He opened his door and presented his gift to his guest."

"Wow, these are for me? Then yet again, you were always such a soft tease."

Lincoln's eyes drew to the source of the voice. His mouth went agape when seeing the guest taking her flowers and clenching them tightly. His heart was beating fastly. His head was filling flooded like a swimming pool. The visitor smiled, lingering her arms towards the stunned Lincoln. He was taken aback, backing away to close the door. However, her foot caught in between the door.

The tall, slender woman was beautiful, carried a mature aura. Actually, she was an older woman. Although she looked she was in her mid-to-late forties, but her demeanor made her like a woman in her late twenties. Her red hair swayed in the wind, exposing her dashing blue eyes. Her pinkish flushed face displayed a smile as she pushed herself into the residence before closing the door. Lincoln stood against the wall in shock of his surprising, unexpecting, uninviting guest.

She whistled a tune, removing her peacoat and tossing it on the couch. "Nice place you have, Lincoln." She kept the flowers, smelling them as she took a seat.

"W-W-what are you doing here," said Lincoln. He was surprised, shocked that this woman came to his home and walked in like she owned the place. She looked at the movies that were displayed on the table.

" _The Adventures of Pluto Nash_ ," she questioned. "You are still the same. You have never changed."

"Dr. Possible," said Lincoln. "What are you doing here? How are you in town? Wait a minute, it doesn't matter. You need to leave. This isn't a good time."

She scanned to the kitchen when she sniffled something delicious in the kitchen. "Is that dinner cooking? Who were you expecting?" She winked. "Waiting for me?"

She walked into the kitchen while Lincoln picked up her coat. As he made it to the kitchen, he attempted to put the coat on Dr. Possible. His eyes scanned her black blouse. Then, his nose picked up a strong, but pleasant scent. He shook his head to get back to the moment at hand.

"Dr. Possible," said Lincoln. "You have to go. You can't be here. You…." He was cut off when she turned and put her tender lips to his face.

"Dr. Possible," she refrained. "Did you forget to call me Ann? You were never like this when we were alone at camp."

"Please, Dr. Possible," said Lincoln, overlooking the previous conversation. "My girlfriend is coming at any moment. You must leave."

She crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows in the process. She tapped her foot slowly. "Girlfriend?" She tsked. "You must be some mistake. You don't have no girlfriend." She let out a slight smile. "When you still belong to me."

"Belong to you," he retorted. "That was camp. Many, many months ago." He flickered his eyes. "How in the hell did you find me?"

She wavered her eyes. "Nothing can separate me from your love, my lovely doll." She cupped his cheek tenderly. "With us, there are no walls." She purred. "Remember tearing down your walls?"

"Please, Dr. Possible."

"Ann."

"Please, Ann. I am begging you. You have to go. Ronnie Anne can come at any minute."

"Good, she needs to know that she is walking in to your  _real_ girlfriend."

Knowing that the redheaded doctor wasn't going to take "no" for an answer, he decided to take another approach. He were to call Ronnie Anne to cancel the arrangement. As he reached for the phone, Ann took the phone from his reach.

Ann looked at him playfully and shook her head. Lincoln attempted to wrench the phone from her grasp, but Ann pushed him back and gave him a much more serious glare which stopped him in his tracks. "I am not going anywhere without you explaining yourself with this situation of a girlfriend. You have quickly forgotten of the many nights we were at camp. I took care of you and comforted you. I played the role of your mother and made sure that you were in my embrace. I don't take affections likely, Lincoln Loud. You were mine the moment I laid eyes on you. You are mine. So, fuck whatever that little twat has to think. And she is going to know about this."

She put the phone down and pushed Lincoln to the kitchen counter. Without a second to think, she was on top of Lincoln. He felt the pressure of her body. Her breasts were firm on his chest. Her legs prying open his legs, feeling it on his penis.

She smirked. "Remember this, Lincoln?"

He was silent, thinking of the moments where he was at Camp Middleton in the summer. The nights when he came to her office for counseling. In that moment, he became fearful.

"Lincoln? Lincoln?"

Lincoln's eyes widened while Ann was delighted in joy.

"She is here," she purred.


	5. Seraphic By Nature (Part I) (Lincoln X Leni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another story from Stories From The Outernet. A/N: Lincoln x Futa Leni.

It was in the dead of night when the elder Loud sister, Leni, decided to make her move. She waited on pins and needles, sitting in her bed with much tenacity, with much concentration on seeing when her sister and the many others within the Loud household to fall into their slumber. For as they were nestled in their quilts, sleeping the sleep of innocence, guiltily, the blonde had a more sinister purpose of this night. She took deep breaths, feigning sleep so that Lori would fall into slumber. The eldest Loud was on the phone chatting with her boyfriend over issues that Leni couldn't care less. The matters of the day regarding what happened in gym class with this boy or what happened with the closing of their favorite place to shop was dead. Leni's one-track mind was on the matter at hand.

And it was going to take place when the entire family goes to sleep.

As a precaution and also a form of sheer luck, Leni was in charge in preparation of dinner. Phase one of her tonight's plans were sealed into her works. Even through her dimwitted mind, the blonde had calculated a plan for tonight. Reason-thought the girl believed as she planned this night for many months. She let out a smile as she put on her apron and prepared to set the table for their family to partake.

She paused, hearing the slurs of her sister talking. She went from talking to Bobby about this weekend's plans with each other to discussing to him the love she had for cookies with her imaginary friend in the third grade. Leni let out a small smile. Her plan was in the works. She watched Lori continue to slur, seeing her eyes becoming heavy. Nodding up and down to keep the concentration on her boyfriend, but instead dropping the phone on the floor and drifting into sleep. Leni stepped from the bed, going to phone and hanging up. She turned off Lori's light and let out a huge sigh.

She made a slight crack of her bedroom door to the hallway. She flinched when the aged, creaky door opened into the hallway. She glanced to see if they were any lighting from any of the bedrooms.

There were none.

The close wasn't clear. She had to be certain that her plan of action was successful. As the Loud family were sitting in the living room watching the latest episode of  _America's Funniest Home Videos_ , Leni was making some action of her own. It required her to leave early from school and make the half mile walk to the pharmacy store. It wasn't easy, but she called the doctor's office, stating to the doctor that her father had trouble sleeping: stress, insomnia, issues at home with the wife, prognosis in request of sleep aid. According to the doctor, the medication was enough to take down an ornery elephant.

And she needed enough to put down twelve elephants.

Taking another deep breath, she tiptoed into the hallway. Darkness enveloped the empty hallway. The only sounds she was hearing were her breath and her feet. She was nervous. What she had planned, she needed nothing to distract. Any deviation of that plan resulted in failure. Thus, the reason of having the medication into their beef stew was a necessity. She was grateful to read the instruction of the prescription, especially when it indicated that the medicine dissolved quickly in liquid.

She walked to the end of the hallway, her parents' bedroom. The ultimate test of her trail. Particularly, she added more into their food. It wouldn't be as bad if a sibling were to wake up. But, if one of her parents, then she was facing trouble. And going to therapy or a group home or worse, boarding school was something Leni couldn't afford.

Any missing days, weeks, months, years. Any seconds, minutes, hours without her precious little brother was making the dimwitted blonde heart sick. A bundle of joy entered her life at a very tender young age. As far as she could remember, she cradled and cared for Lincoln like it was a precious toy of hers. Very delicate, ensuring that no harm would come to Lincoln.

No trouble, no conflicts, no interference, no girls. Nothing was going to stand in the way of Leni's affections to Lincoln. Even if he said no, that still wasn't an option.

She slowly turned the knob into her parents' bedroom. A faint light glared from the television. It appeared that the couple was watching reruns of  _Tonight Show with Johnny Carson._ She overlooked the television, examining the bed where her parents reside. They lied in the center, mouth agaped. She didn't hear any snoring, which concerned her. She swallowed a lump in her throat, praying to God that her parents weren't dead. Then, her troubles would be far worse than playing with her brother.

She tiptoed to the nightstand and opened it. She pulled out her mother's compact. Using the aid of her hand, she hovered the mirror over her mother. She felt the hotness of her breath on her hands. She did the same thing with her father, the same results. The shivers alleviated, her body relaxed. She questioned the use of the compact before tossing it on the floor. Her plan of action can commence. They were asleep and alive. She blew a kiss as she made her way to the front door.

Next stop, Lincoln's room.

No one was going to know the plan she wanted to do to Lincoln. She was aching for it for quite some time. Honestly, her extended member was aching for quite some time. The doctor told her parents that she was born with a penis. With both genitals, the doctor explained that she can choose which gender she wanted and to be warned that her sex drive upon puberty would be exuberant. Leni knew from the beginning she wanted to be female. The moment she turned into a teenager, her ses drive was high.

Her parents taught her to have self-control with her body. Another method was to conceal her genitals from others. Although the Loud siblings knew of her genitals and from time to time curiosity struck their eyes, Leni did her best to not provoke herself.

Tonight was not the night and Lincoln was on the menu.

Leni bared her teeth and closed her eyes tightly when wrapping her tender hand on the golden ticket she called Lincoln's door. The prize was behind those doors. Her dick became hungry for what Lincoln was going to offer her. She was highly grateful when Lincoln wanted three helpings of tonight's dinner.

She opened the door wide enough to slip herself in. She was inside quickly she entered. She held her breath to close the door. It was silence. She was now in the domain of Lincoln's room. Her nipples became erect and her dick was bouncing, fighting with her panties and her silky green nightgown. She told herself silently to calm down. She stared at her dick like it was a person.

_Now, now, not yet. We must be patient before getting this precious babe._

"Precious babe" was a personal nickname she had for Lincoln. She only used this in a sexual way. She turned to her precious babe in question. He was sound asleep in his bed, snoring into the night; which suited Leni for she had plenty of time to partake with Lincoln.

She got to her knees, careful not to shift anything to disturb the sleeping white-haired child. She came to his face. She smiled as she saw him looking very peaceful. She took her hand to stroke his hair. It was very soft, she thought. She thanked Clyde for letting him use his shampoo. It was making a difference in his hair, she thought. Her eyes glanced at his lips. They were chapped, but it was something she wanted to taste. She chagrined at Ronnie Anne for stealing his lips, but she was confident to do something to overdo what a child couldn't do.

The clock on the wall struck midnight. She blew into Lincoln's ear. He didn't flinch. Now, she had the entire night to partake on her little brother.

Nothing of his was going to be untouched from Leni's lecherous hands.


	6. Gone Against the Wind (Part I) (Rocky)

Rocky sat alone in the kitchen, finishing his toaster pastry and sports drink. An odd combination for his breakfast, nevertheless, he was greatly satisfied. He really didn't have a full schedule today. Just finishing leftover homework and maybe ride bikes with his brother. His mother told him that they might go to the fair in Windsor tomorrow if the weather was right. Speaking of which, he looked at the weather. The skies were grey and the air tasted stale. He took deep breaths, allowing the coolness to alert him. It gave him reminders of the changing seasons. He knew his father would get him and his brother to cover the above-ground pool they recently bought for the summer.

He returned to the kitchen in search for another drink. Checking the cabinets and refrigerator were a defeat, but it didn't hurt to have dreams. Thinking of the word itself made him think of another dream he wants to revel. Last night, he had dreamed of Lucy. It was a gentle dream. He and Lucy were sitting in the park watching the  _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ from a big screen _._ It wasn't as scary seeing Tim Curry in drag, but the entire itself was macabre in its own way. They shared a blanket and shared hot chocolate. They bragged how cheesy and lame it was, but couldn't help that it was them sharing that moment. As Lucy made a move to kiss Rocky, the alarm clock woke him up.

He still thinks about Lucy Loud. Despite their living in the same neighborhood, she and Rusty attend different schools. Since his brother doesn't interact with Lincoln as much, his chances of visiting the gothic lolita was little to none. He didn't think it was strange, a "normal" boy having feelings for an "abnormal" girl. It is balance, he thought. None of the girls at his school can even come to a close fifth place before Lucy. She was at the pinnacle, at the zenith, at the peak of his heart.

A bolt from the blue, the younger Spokes received a text message. He nearly dropped his phone and the powdered milk when seeing it was from Lucy.

_Lucy: Hey, Rocky. Is this still your number?_

_Rocky: Yes, it is. How are you?_

_Lucy: Depressed, sorrowful. Emotions on my brain._

_Rocky: You have always been the Poe, emotional type._

_Lucy: Ha! Catching on. But, I am okay, I guess. Just enjoying this gloomy Saturday morning. What about you?_

Rocky took a seat for as if the gods were answering his prayers. He dried his hands to keep himself from sweating. He took sharp breaths. He wasn't going to mess this up.

_Rocky: Laying out. Thinking about going for a walk. Sort of a day to do some thinking._

_Lucy: You think? I just live._

_Rocky: The world still runs._

_Lucy: You're cute. Sigh, that is what I like about you._

_**You like me. You LIKE me?** _

_Lucy: What you have going on today?_

_Rocky: Nothing much._

_Lucy: Do you feel like coming over?_

_Rocky: To your house?_

_Lucy: Where else? Parents won't be here. The siblings are also out. I haven't seen you and I just want to know if we can hang out._

_Rocky: Sure, we can. I would love to._

_Lucy: Sigh. Love is evol, my foolish dear. =(_

_Rocky: Sorry!_

_Lucy: No worries. Come over when you can. Later._

_Rocky: Later._

He left a note for his mother that he was going for a walk. He locked the door from behind and headed to the street. For some reason, he didn't want to ride his bike. Talking a walk wouldn't hurt, explore the neighborhood without being in such a rush, the younger Spokes told himself. The fact that spending the day with his Lucy was making him feel on Cloud Nine.

As he continued walking, he received another text. It was from Lucy.

_Lucy: Sigh. We won't be alone._

_Rocky: It's fine. No problem. Who is it?_

_Lucy: A pest. Don't worry,_ _ **it**_   _will be solved._

_Rocky: I don't have any trouble. I am cool. As long we can still hang out._

_Lucy: We will. See you when you get here._

He returned his phone to his pocket. The afternoon chill began picking up. He felt the intensity of the wind. He was seeing the skies turning darker. He tried not to think about. He continued his walk to the Loud house where he can spend the day with Lucy.

And that was something he wouldn't trade for the world.


	7. Trapped! (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Molyneaux from the It's You Girls' Fault For These Random Moments gets her own spin-off. As a reminder, this story doesn't relate to the plot of These Random Moments or No Matter How I Look At It, It's Still You Girls' Fault. She decides to make Lincoln spend the day with her when learning her cousin is coming to visit from Spain while her aunt is out of the country. What events unfold for Lincoln and Chloe? Find out it in Stories From The Outernet's newest arc, Trapped!

The Queen Trap Chloe Molyneaux presented herself in a well-to-do fashion as she made her unwanted grace in the cafeteria. She scanned the area with her eyes, looking for a certain item that belonged in her collection. It was a treasured item. Better yet,  _he_ was a treasured item, bestove from the Lord above to be used at her leisure and overall, her pleasure. Fearfully, he was a coveted item, for he didn't solely belong to her. There were many others in the fray that had touched their greasy, peasant hands on her treasure. He might be a dog, a boy, a peasant, a bottom feeder. But, Lincoln Loud was her servant. Therefore, when Chloe has her precious, delicate, pampered hands on the white-haired, it was for her touch only. Anyone else of the harem have to fall back. When it was her day, she was nothing to deter her mission to get Lincoln under the palm of her hands.

As if she had kinship with the curmudgeon of Whoville, she raised her sinister eyebrows, displaying her bedeviling smile, and swayed her hips through the aisles. She tapped her shoes, despite being light-footed. He was alone. She paid Penelope a few dollars to keep his right hand man/confidant, Clyde, occupied during the lunch hour. She was fortunate that Tomoko had a dentist appointment. She wasn't supposed to have taffy and guess who was responsible for lacing it in her dessert from the day before. She wouldn't dare challenge Lucy, but they were in different lunch shifts, so she was good, for now. However, there was the hikikomori, Nory. Even before Nory was homebound, she and Chloe shared bad blood. In her mind, Nory shouldn't be upset that she smelled like twelve-day-old Christmas Ham and her hair needed a shampoo since Christ's resurrection. She wasn't being mean, but stating facts.

Be as it may, with all of her opponents out of the way, or at least at school, she had Lincoln where she wanted. When Lincoln saw the trap herself, he nearly choked on his lunch.

"Easy there peasant," she grinned. "The way you have been gagging, you are making think you have been choking more than just a sandwich."

He kept his composure, hitting his chest to allow the food entry through his windpipe. He wiped his sleeve, staring at the prissy, pampered trap. "Hello, Chloe." It was flat. His tone easily registered to Chloe that he wasn't in the mood to be bothered. She didn't care. His misery was her pleasure.

"Is that how you talk to your goddess," she questioned. "Do we need to pull out the collar again for the whole student body to see of my job as your mistress?"

He shook his head. "No, no at all. Not again." He uttered at the thought of another embarrassing situation with the collar. It hasn't been a good two weeks after Chloe pranced to the auditorium and stood on the podium. She was wearing a white, princess-like gown. She had a crown and in her hand was a collar. She tapped the microphone to alert the student body.

_Ladies and gentlemen. Faculty and staff. Royalty and commoners. Lend me your eyes. I, your holy, eternal grace, Chloe Molyneaux has made a decree on this day, that Lincoln Loud is now humbly to be referred as my lowly servant. My pet Lincoln._

Smiles spread around the embarrassed Lincoln as he stared at Chloe with her extending hands of the collar.

_Where are you, my precious pet. Come to your master. Take your honor while there is any remnants._

The catcalling, the whistling, the jeering. All build as the student body grabbed the flushing white-haired boy to the stage. They cheered Chloe on as she made her way to Lincoln. She kneeled before him and tilted his neck. She gleamed her eyes and bestowed the collar around his neck.

_As I adorn you with such lowly grace, you should grateful of such an honor, my pet Linky._

Chloe took his textbook to place it on the chair. She felt that the chair wasn't worthy of her body to sit on. She crossed her legs, still keeping her Cheshire Cat grin to the blushing white-haired child. She watched him try to resume his lunch.

"So, is there a particular reason on why you are seeing me, Chloe," he said while drinking his milk.

"Oh, stupid dog. You must have forgotten your place," she said while kicking his leg. "Do I need to pull out my assertion of authority to put you in place." She grabbed his hand and put it in between her crotch. "Or, do you want my clitty a reminder of her home?"

"Neither, neither," he interjected in a calmer tone. "Sorry, your grace."

She nodded her head. "Much better, you dog." She took a part of his sandwich and took a bite. "Your family might be poor and used to food stamps, SSI, or whatever welfare programs. But, your mother knows how to make a good grilled cheese sandwich with jelly."

"I appreciate that compliment right after gagging it in the toilet," he said under his breath.

"What was that, pet," she questioned with a furrowed smile.

"Nothing," he quickly responded.

"Good!" She hit him on the shoulder.

_Ouch!_

The school day concluded as the students left the classroom. Lincoln was one of the last to leave. He had good reason. He was sporting the collar he had nicknamed, "the Collar of Shame." The pink diamond-studded collar sparkled upon him. He was met with jeers and cheers from his unhelpful peers.

He waited a few minutes until he heard the last of the bus departed. He felt comfortable enough to depart for home. He grabbed his backpack as he made his way to leave. However, the day wasn't over yet for Chloe Molyneaux stood at the exit.

"Going anywhere, my pet," she questioned Lincoln. She was filing her nails. A habit she did whenever she had unfinished business. Despite the weekly manicure appointments at the salon, she did it out of spite. Something about abusing a boy brought the trap pleasure. Since retiring from her reign of turning the many local boys of Royal Woods, she had dedicated herself to one boy and one boy alone, Lincoln. However, from time to time, she had flings. But they never last long and it caused her to desire Lincoln even more.

"No. I wasn't. I was waiting for you." Lincoln knew the laws of Chloe were non-negotiable. There were times he refused to comply with Chloe and it was met with hits. It wasn't hitting, she would ravish him. Sometimes, she allowed entry in her cavern. Other times, it was his cavern that Chloe had the pleasure to fill. Although she has the resources to transition into a full woman, the doctors and her parents felt she was too young for the operation. So, until she was at the appropriate age, her penis remained. It wasn't a bad thing to the Queen Trap. She was taking advantage of the fun until it was time for surgery.

"Good, because we have the entire evening to spend together," she said before looking down to the floor. She sighed. "Plus, I don't want to be alone. I have company coming over." She walked to Lincoln, taking his arm and wrapping it tightly around hers. "I have ordered an Uber to take us back home. Let's go."

"Why can't your aunt get you?"

"Aunt Amelia is being such a bitch," she scoffs as she forcefully pulled Lincoln outside. "Get this! Aunt Amelia tells me that her and my mother's sister, her aunt was having a baby. She was like, my cousin is going to stay for a week until she comes back. I was like 'C'mon, Aunt Am. I am a teenager. I can take care of myself.' She kept going on and on about responsibility…."

She continued rambling about her aunt's giving birth to twins. She explained that her mother and Ms. DiMartino wanted to support their sister. Ms. DiMartino left for Spain and explained to Chloe that her cousin was flying from Spain to take care of her for the week. There were other things that she was discussing, but Lincoln tuned out of the conversation. He decided to turn his brain off as the Uber driver arrived to the school.

About thirty minutes later, the teenagers were in front of Chloe's home. She walked out without tipping the Uber driver. Feeling generous and feeling pity for the unfortunate driver, he paid him a few dollars. The driver smiled before Lincoln stepped out of the car. He closed the door and watch the man depart.

"Hurry up, you dog," the Queen Trap shouted. "It is hard to find suitable pets these days." Lincoln pretend to not hear the latter as he walked to the front door. As he watched Chloe reach for her keys, he thought about the cousin she mentioned.

Lincoln was unsure of what was the cousin about. Chloe didn't ponder on it, but said her cousin was visiting. He wasn't sure if her cousin was a male or a female. If her cousin was big or small. In a few moments, he was going to find out.

He just hoped that he/she wasn't a bitch like Chloe Molyneaux.


	8. A Pet For Luna (Lincoln X Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln becomes a victim of Ronnie Anne's penalty game. He comes home to sulk the day away until he discovers that his comic is missing. He goes and search for the comic and stumbles in on another game that Luna wants to play. A game where there is no winner. Unless the person's name is Luna.

It was quite hard to explain why Lincoln started to develop those  _feelings_  that were considered odd, taboo, and forbidden. Nevertheless, he knew the origin and sure enough, the origin can tell a better tale than he can of those feelings. He once heard from his sister, Lori, one afternoon about the concept of a thought. It was mind-blowing because he didn't think her mind could even pick up a concept of a thought that didn't include boys, shopping, manicures, and boys. Did Lincoln mention that Lori talked a lot about boys? She once told him that, "Sometimes a thought is closer to the truth, to reality, than to action. You can say anything, you can do anything, but you can't fake a thought."

Lincoln couldn't fake a thought, especially  _this_  fault. And what he was thinking was certainly odd, taboo, and forbidden.

It was those very thoughts that put him in the position of being trapped in her web.

It started a few weeks ago. He came home after school alone. There was a carnival going on at his school. A very festive event where the entire town was attending. It was the fall harvest and many were celebrating. All except for Lincoln. He didn't want to be there. It was one reason and one reason alone, Ronnie Anne.

The night before he mustered up the courage to write a love letter for the woman he rather sticks his tongue on the bathroom floor. She was a weirdo, a lame-o, a woman he accepted as his own. He thought the bullying, the sloppy joe sandwiches, and the knuckle sandwich special were enough signs that he was something special to her.

Never in his life did the white-haired child felt so wrong.

He returned home with a black eye, an Indian burn to his elbow, a bruised ego, and overall, a broken heart. He didn't cry for the tears served as a lubricant as she pestered him, encourage him, provoked him to shed tears in front of the student body at lunch.

Those faces, miles and miles of smiles in every corner of the school, ridiculing him, taunting him. All because of a penalty game that he unwillingly played.

Ronnie Anne was certainly the winner. Her eyes loathed in the pleasure of seeing her latest victim suffering at the hands of the student body.

His confession to a bully is considered in the unwritten laws of student etiquette: social suicide. Cameras, smartphones, just aided in his causality of embarrassment. He didn't stay any longer to find out the aftermath. He spent the rest of the day at the nurse's office until school concluded.

He left his backpack at the foot of the stairs. He staggered as he dragged himself to his room. The stairs were his personal walk of shame. Each creak the stair made, made him relive the embarrassment by the hands of the fragile, yet torturous Latina he thought had loved him.

At the final step was when he finally shed tears. The floodgates were released. He wailed loudly into the empty hallway. He fell to his knees, asking himself why he fell for such a trick? He was supposed to be the Jack of All Trades. A gentleman who knew how to handle themselves.

His best friend Clyde was right that very afternoon when he had warned him about giving her the letter. "Beauty is skin deep, but ugly is to the bone."

He picked himself up. He wanted to be in his room in time before the others returned. There will be no doubt questions on his absence. Phone calls were missed. Texts went ignored. This little borrowed time he was going to take advantage until their arrival.

He opened the door to his bedroom. He went to his bed where he began taking off his clothes. The trash can was his next destination. He didn't want any reminders of the damage Ronnie Anne did. His shirt was tangled, his pants were scuffed and torn in different areas. His shoes were hanging somewhere between a ceiling light in the cafeteria and the wash basin where dishes were collected. He threw his socks in the trash can first. The others missed, but he didn't care. He went to his drawer for a fresh pair of clothes.

Newly dressed, he went to his desk in search of a comic to read. His objective for the rest of the evening was to stay in bed. It was Friday and the Fall Break was approaching. If anything Ronnie Anne did right was the timing. It gave the white-haired child over a week and a half to dangle before returning to the piranha of the student body. At least he had the time to sulk with comics, television, and video games until then.

And hopefully a mended heart.

 _Saint Young Men_  was the latest manga he had recently purchased with his pocket money. His mother grew concern with the number of comics he had been reading in his collection. She had told him that she wanted him to spend more time with the family.

He agreed with his mother, but he was at a stage of his life in which he wanted independence.

As he scanned his desk, he noticed that his comic was missing. Where the comic was supposed to be was left with a note.

**_Hey, Linky,_ **

**_Wanted to borrow your book. It seemed interesting. Sorry for not telling you._ **

**_Luna_ **

The white-haired child didn't hesitate to go into Luna's room to retrieve what was rightfully his. In his young mind, she didn't have any right to take away his book without permission. It would be like taking away her guitar or borrowing her songbooks.

Frustrated as he was, he was going to get his manga and then head back to his room. He wanted the rest of the afternoon in peace.

He walked inside of her bedroom. He didn't want to be rude, but it reminded him of a fish market. He wished that the girls would invest in some air freshener. He overlooked the smell as he went to Luna's bed where he had seen his book sitting on her bed.

As he reached for his book, he tripped on her shoes, causing the white-haired child to fall on her bed. It wasn't a harsh fall, with the exception of landing on her bra. He made spitting noises as he didn't want the taste of Luna in his mouth. As he retrieved his book, he noticed something sticking out under her pillow.

Being the inquisitive, curious child, he reached under her bed. It was a manga book. Much to the surprise of Lincoln, he didn't know that Luna, let alone any of his sisters, even like manga. He read the cover of the book.

_Girls For M_

He put his manga book. Checking out Luna's comic instead. He sat on her bed to see what kind of elements that made Luna curious to purchase a book, let alone a manga.

The moment he opened the first page, a strong surge of energy came from his stomach. He dropped the book. His hands were shaking. His lips quivered. His breath became shallow. Those few seconds of the first image ingrained in his brain, nestling itself within his synapses. He was quite nervous, never have he felt such a strong surge of energy before. He saw the book on the ground.

Why did she buy this book? What made her look at this book?

He picked up the book. He turned the page and continued observing the manga.

The first story he read was about a recently separated married woman who spent her free time masturbating, yearning for a man.  _She desired a divorce, but due to family circumstances, unable her to do so. So to fill her free time, the internet became her solace, enjoying the fruits of videos of casual sex. When that wasn't enough to sate her appetite, she went into female domination. The idea of her dominating another male turned her on._

Meanwhile, Lincoln began to feel itchy in his pants. He overlooked it as he continued the story.

 _One day, she took a subway to go to her classes she was taking at the community college. As she stood_ in _the subway train, she saw a younger man looking_ to _his phone. Her eyes were agape when seeing the gentleman looking_ up on _"phimosis." It allured her, causing her to become curious. She pressed closer, wanting to know more about the boy. Thoughts came into her mind. Very sinister thoughts. Voices telling her to dominate him and to control him. She didn't know why, but she followed her instincts. She cornered the younger man by caressing his butt._

Lincoln paused as he felt his penis protruding from his pants. His breathing was getting shallower. He tried adjusting himself, only to feel a stronger sensation to his penis. He thought since the girls were out for the festival, he had time to not worry.

He got on Luna's bed. He lied on his stomach. He pressed his chin on her pillow while having the comic in front of him. He continued with the story.

 _She stopped, realizing the dangers of sexually harassing him. The consequences of being caught. Could she be arrested? Could she be presented on the news as a pervert? Can she separate from her husband? The latter gave her more of a reason to do that. She, in her mind, was doing the younger gentleman a favor. He was cute, she thought. He couldn't be more than seventeen, eighteen years, which she felt that was a suitable age without being labeled as a_ pedofile _. She pressed her body closer to the gentleman, rubbing his butt feverishly. She heard his pants, squeezing his fist tightly around the pole. She ignored the other people_ in _the train. They were tending to their own business. The tension in her body was raging fire beneath her loins. Her juices were_ released _from her pussy, creating a slight trail in her stockings. She didn't stop. She pressed her fingers further, trailing it until she made to his groin._

Lincoln felt his dick pressing hard through his pants. His breath became swallower each time he saw the images of the woman touching the gentleman. Her facial expression, his facial expression. He matched the redness of their faces with his own. Curiously enough, he put his hand to his own ass. He was curious. The thought of another person putting their hands on him. He was gentle, letting out a slight yelp when feeling such a sensation. He squeezed a little harder with his ass. He felt the sensation of dick swelling. He released his hands, returning to the book.

 _She was curious_ about _how come he wasn't resisting. Why wasn't he screaming, she thought. Why isn't he doing anything to stop her? It was alluring, arousing the woman's curiosity. Never in her life did she ever felt that way around her husband. She felt the control, she was in charge. She was the judge and the jury on,_ however _, whenever she could do to the boy. She wasn't finished. She wanted more. She pressed her lips to his ear._

_She wanted to see this to the end. Her hands were on his now erected dick. She didn't unzip his pants. The fear of people watching an exposed dick, or worst, his scent. She wondered about his scent. She hoped it was invigorating as his phimosis. She knew the scent, the taste of her ripened pussy. Salty, bitter to the taste. Tangy, but craving to each lick. She felt that was the taste of the boy. But, caressing his dick was enough for now._

The itching of his pants became unbearable. He turned over to remove his pants. He folded him next to his bed. He turned over to his stomach and continued reading the story.

 _She rubbed his balls, waiting to warm up his juices before they were released to the world. That was her intention. She wanted him to climax. In what her professor told her in her Art class, "she was going to pull a Jackson Pollock in his pants." He leaned backward, settling onto her stomach for support. He felt limp, which was noticeable as his body weight became heavier. "Please stop." The boy spoke. He had finally_ spoken _. It was very childlike. A teenager shouldn't sound like that. She felt like a mother to a son she never had. She blushed, but she wasn't going to stop._

 _She wanted this boy and she wasn't going to leave this train_ empty-handed _. She expedited her hands, gripping more. She wanted her hands to create friction with his pants. He let out a shiver as he shuddered. It was over. She felt his dick pulsated. She continued to rub it gently until it stopped. The boy nearly collapsed, but she caught his fall._

_"It will stain," she told the boy. "There is a restroom at the next stop. Follow me there and I can help you." He quietly responded with a "yes, ma'am."_

A wave of energy surged through Lincoln's body as he clenched his teeth. He felt his own penis pulsating onto Luna's blanket. He pressed harshly to alleviate his aching penis. After a few moments, it was done. As he came to, he turned over and saw a sticky, white fluid on Luna's blanket.

He was stunned, surprised on getting caught up in the manga that he forgot that he wasn't in his room.

"I can see that somebody enjoyed my comic."

His heart dropped. He turned over to see the very owner of the comic he was getting himself to. Luna stood in the doorway. She was remotely calm, to say the least in comparison to Lincoln. She let out a slight smirk. It didn't help that she proceeded with a slow clap.

"I have to hand it to you, Linky," she said as she walked inside the room. "You can give quite a show. I can see it under the amateur titled "Young nubile teen getting off to hentai on his own sister's bed." You can get plenty of hits with that, Linky."

She closed the door, locking it in the process. She turned off the lights. What surprised Lincoln that she began disrobing herself. She took off her skirt, followed by her shirt. She kicked her shoes to the side and walked to her bed in her bra and panties.

"Much better. Now, I can breathe," she said. She sat on the edge of the bed. She crossed her legs, stretching her arms while looking at the embarrassed Lincoln. "Enjoyed my book? Judging by the condition that you are in, I can say that you did." She used her finger to point at the wet patch on her bed.

"How? H-H-How? What?" The stunned Lincoln was trying to say on why was she doing here. She giggled as she uncrossed her legs and climbed over to Lincoln.

"You were missing in action," she answered. "I asked Clyde where were you and he said you went home." She adjusted herself on top of the stunned Lincoln. He froze as she positioned himself. His breath became heavier as he was observing her body. For a teenager who never worked out, she had a nice tone. Her breasts were firm as he saw her nipples protruding from her bra. A scent of sweat and honeydew meshed with her body. That alone reawoken his erection. "However, that doesn't explain why you were masturbating on my bed."

He turned red. The stunned Lincoln watched as Luna slipped her palm under his balls. She was tickled as she caressed his balls. She didn't stop there, the rocker used her other free hand to rub his phallus. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the forbidden incestuous affair they were having.

"Your son is being quite honest," mentioned Luna as she stroke the phallus of his dick. She then proceeded to stroke at his shaft. "If you don't mind, I can help you with the story. You know it doesn't end there."

She reached for the  _Girls For M_  book. She let go her grip on his balls and used it to continue the story. "See, Linky," she purred. "You left at the best part." She let go of her other hand. Lincoln felt the sweat dripping from her body landing on his. She took his legs and spread them apart. She adjusted her body to be on top of Lincoln. She glided her pussy on top of his dick. "It's like dueling forces fighting one another. My panties and your boxers. All is fair with love and war, Linky." She began grinding her body. She felt the urge to moan. "Now, let me finish the story."

 _The woman took the young gentleman to the restroom where she greeted him with a kiss. Judging by his lips, the way he was trying to breathe alerted the woman that this was his first kiss. It was confirmed after she asked him. She saw him, looking like a pitiful child. A child that needed guidance. She was the perfect candidate for she didn't have children of her own. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity_ of _being such a mother. She took off his pants, seeing the mess before her. His boxers were soaked_ in _his juices. Nothing aroused the woman than to drench herself in his boxers, but she had an objective in mind. His phimosis dick was the main intention of this mission. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't be in this very stall. She slid the boxers, seeing the very thing she hoped to see._

_She glided her hands gently, much to the dismay of the boy. He hesitated, telling her to not touch it. She told him to trust her, knowing what she was doing. She told him to be a good son and allow his mother to take care of him. He listened, allowing the stranger to do her bidding. These weren't the things his very own mother taught him. He shouldn't be here. However, that woman, her touch, her smell. As much he was against it, he was somewhat curious. Against his inhibitions, he watched her shifting his dick to expose his phallus that was hidden within his soft shell._

A flood of precum seeped through his boxers as she continued grinding against his dick. She, too, experiencing her own pleasure as a wet patch was released from her panties.

"Luna," he said faintly. He tried covering his mouth with his moans.

"You are still resisting," said Luna. "Your son is telling the truth. Why not be like your adorable son and just let it out. You will feel refreshed. Now hush! Let big sis finish the story."

 _There_ was _dirt and grime_ from _his covered dick. She teased him_ on _his failure to clean. Honestly, it was the best part_ for _the grime or "dick cheese" was the most appealing. She opened her mouth and poured her hot saliva onto his dick. She used her finger to scrape the grime. He felt the pain, but quiet him, alerting that it won't last. She promised that she had something good for him if he allowed her to continue. Knowing this newfound experience was wrong, but he wanted to know. He had never felt that kind of pleasure for his mother told him that it was a "no-no" in his household._

Luna gyrated her hips, situating herself as she pulled her panties. She threw the book to the side. "I am bored of this reading. Now, it is time to make a story of our own." She pulled down Lincoln's now drenched boxers, she took hold of his throbbing dick. She knew its intensity wasn't going to handle her pussy, so she took her time inserting it into her pussy. The last thing she wanted to do was for him to climax immediately.

"Ohh," he said loudly before covering his mouth. "Luna," he panted. "Luna, Luna."

"Yes, Linky," she said in between moans. "Call my name. Your voice is filling me up."

Lincoln felt the folds of her pussy tightening. It was hot, but pleasurable. However, he was too prideful to admit it. Lincoln felt his dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. Lincoln saw the eyes of his sister rolled back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to give Lincoln a kiss. Lincoln tasted his sister. She tasted of orange soda. She pried open his tongue, making him swallow.

This newfound pleasure was getting to Lincoln. He wasn't use to Luna's weight on him. The bed creaked loudly as Luna got lost in her pleasure. She tilted her head, allowing herself to moan freely.

"It is starting to hurt, Luna," he protested. "Slow it down at least."

"I can't control it, Linky. Your dick feels too good to slow down. I am getting close, so it will be over soon enough." She continued gyrating her hips. She was rocking back and forth. The bed was rocking. His hips were getting sorer by the minute. Lincoln was in pain.

"Lincoln, your dick loves my womb. It is telling me to impregnate me. My womb wants you, Lincoln. Can you tell how much I am feeling good. Yes, yes, yes!"

"It is hurting me, Luna. I am not feeling good." Lincoln was pleading to her, but she did not receive it.

"Just hold on, baby. My pussy is close to coming. It is, it is. Just hang in there. It can't be helped that your dick is too good for us. Your pretty face entices a girl to do these kinds things. It is like you are asking to be raped. Give me a second, please."

She was getting faster. Each time she thrust felt and sound like someone slapping a dusted rug. Lincoln saw her looking like a beast in heat. She gripped her hands and pinched his nipples. "Come for me. Come for me. Come for me. Come inside of my perverted pussy, Linky."

"I am coming," he said before releasing his sperm inside of her. He squirted much as he could inside of the forceful rocker sister before his climax subsided. She stayed on him for a few minutes, allowing his sperm to resonate inside of her womb. Luna retreated from his dick. He saw the trail of his semen dripping from her pussy, down to her leg. She then hovered on top of him.

"Did...that...feel...good," she muster to ask her stunned bother as she was panting from her orgasm.

Lincoln began sniffling. Tears were escaping from his eyes. He was stunned of the experience that happened before him.

"It's okay that you aren't ready to answer, Linky," she told Lincoln. "It's like that when having your first time. It gets better when you do it again." She got from him and went out of her bed. She straightened out her panties as she went to the computer.

Lincoln was stunned when he saw her going to her computer and realized that their encounter was recorded. She turned around with a strange, devilish smile. "It's for insurance, my dear Linky." She crossed her legs while sitting on her chair. "There are certain people who aren't going to understand what we are doing. If this certain thing were to be released, then that makes trouble for the both of us." She furrowed her eyebrows. "That meaning, if you go against me, then this tape will be released. If I go down, then you will go down. Understand?"

"Luna…"

"Silence." Her voice was stern and firm. No longer did she display excitement. She walked to the bed and got into the position once more to be on top on Lincoln.

"From this moment on, little Linky, you are now my pet," she said with absoluteness. "You will serve me and only me."

He was silent. He noticed that her hand was positioned around his neck. "People aren't going to understand what I am doing. Therefore, you must keep quiet. If you do the right things, then I will show you good things." She gripped her hand around his neck. "If you do the wrong things, then I will show you bad things."

He shook his head. He was unsure it was out of fear or statement of fact.

"By the way, how does your eye feel?"

"My eye?"

"You silly goose, I mean the message I gave to you from Ronnie Anne."

"Wait a minute? You mean…."

She peered forward to his cheek. She licked his chin as she trailed to his ear. "I threatened her if she ever laid a finger on my Lincoln. Your attack was just a message of my undying love for you, my Linky."

"Luna, why?"

"Because I love you. And no one is going to understand that. Like I said, if you do the right things, then I will show you good things." She bit in his ear harshly, which made him scream. "If you do the wrong things, like telling someone, then I will show you bad things."

"Yes, sis. Please stop."

She released her grip of his ear. Lincoln saw blood dripping on her lip. She licked it.

"I am going to make sure that you never fucking forget it, Linky," she said. "Turn around, Linky."

"What are you going to do," questioned Lincoln.

His question was returned with a teeth-rattling slap across his face. He instinctively went back down, reeling in shock. What had he done wrong? It took him a moment to blink back the tears that had sprung to his eyes from the sting of her slap. When his vision cleared enough for him to be able to see her, she was glaring down at him.

"Who gave you permission to move," she questioned angrily. "Apparently, you can comprehend what is going on. So, allow me to aid it. From this point. You. Are. My. Pet. You are to wait until you are told on your next order. I told you to lay flat on your stomach and that is where you will remain until I say otherwise. If you understand, nod your head."

Lincoln was sniffling. He was registering this whole situation. What was wrongfully playful turned into something beyond his comprehension. He instinctively wanted to leave. Luna must have noticed because his eyes were focusing on the door.

"Thinking of running away," she scoffed. "I fucking dare you. You wouldn't like the consequences, my dear Linky." She gripped her hand around his hair, tugging it. "Do you want to suffer, Linky? Do you want Ronnie Anne to suffer? She was given mercy to take it out on you. If you allow me, I will end her." She made a haughty laugh. "And it will be all your fault!" She released her hands. "Or, submit to me willingly. I promise you, Linky. You will feel good. Understand." She rubbed her hands through his hair. "Now, let's continue with the procedure of making you totally mine."

She retreated from the bed. She swayed her hips, taking her time to go into the closet. Lincoln saw her pulling out a portable hot plate. His stomach churned when seeing a dagger. It was beautifully crafted with a dragon head and wings as it's hilt. The blade itself curved down to a sharp point and the inscription bore her name.

"It was a gift from you to me," said Luna. "On my birthday, you gave some pocket money as a present." She released a maniacal laughter that chilled Lincoln's brittle bones. "It was money well earned spent."

Luna pulled the hot plate and plugged it into the outlet in front of Lincoln. Slowly, she turned on the dial, releasing a light from the hot plate. She heated up the sharp point of the blade, still holding it steady until she was close to him.

Luna had the intentions of Lincoln watching her heating it up until the point was red-orange hot. "I know this will hurt," she purred. "I want it to hurt. But, alas, you are the Jack of All Trades. You are brave. I know you are tough."

She retreated from the hot plate to the trembling Lincoln. She felt his shivers on his back. She caressed gently, quieting him. "You are scared? Aren't you? You are perhaps frightened?" She purred as she pulled Lincoln in for another kiss. Her tongue dancing with his as she purred into his mouth.

Pulling back, she returned to the hot plate to retreat her brand. She returned to the bed. She rubbed his ass gently. She then returned to his face as she was holding his gaze, she commanded softly, "Look at me." Lincoln did, staring with disbelief on his face.

"This proves nothing but loyalty and devotion, Linky," she said. "And I will make sure you don't ever fucking forget it." She seared the blade onto his ass.

"Scream. C'mon, let it out," said Luna with laughter in her voice.

Lincoln bit his bottom lip, breaking the skin and releasing blood. His body began convulsing. She squeezed his chin to be sure that his eyes never left her eyes. The smell of dead flesh filled the room. She continued until she felt it was long enough to pull back. When she was finished, she pulled the dagger away.

She stood. She walked back to the closet where she kept a bucket and some water bottles. She filled the bucket with the water bottles. It was there where she put the blade of the dagger into it until it cooled. Afterwards, she poured the entire bucket of water unto him, causing you spasm from the pain of the cold water hitting the scalding wound. The bed was soaked, along with his semen, her juices, and his tears.

Luna displayed no emotion. She kneeled down in front of Lincoln. She knew her brother was sobbing. The flesh of his bottom lip was broken. She came forward and licked his tears with her tongue.

"Now, you understand what I mean about devotion, my dear Linky," she said as she gave him another kiss, licking the blood in the process.

Lincoln was stiff, wincing in the pain of being permanent scarred by his sister. He wanted to leave, but something in his heart knew that it wasn't over yet.

His heart was telling the truth.

Luna went into her drawer and pulled out a double ended dildo. Making a slight chuckle, she leaned back and gasped as she pressed the slender end of the dildo into her pussy, moaning loud enough so that Lincoln could hear. When she was filled and satisfied at the length in her, she slipped on the harness, and latched it firmly. She saw the trembling Lincoln. She knew it was only a matter of time before she could make him broken.

A toy that was designed just for her.

She got to the bed, turning over the exhausted, limped Lincoln. "Don't worry, dear. You don't have to do much. All I really need is your ass."

"Please, Luna," he begged in between sobs. "Please…." He was cut off after she gave him another slap. Frustrated, she pulled her panties and retreated them into his mouth.

She should have done it earlier, but she thought he wouldn't put up a fight. She got her bed sheets from the drawer to tie Lincoln's arms. She needed his legs for what she was going to do next.

He muffled. He moaned. He groaned. It didn't matter to Luna for as long his son was awake.

"I have done this with Sam already," she giggled. "Speaking of which, you also swear allegiance to her as well. But today, I want you all to myself."

She took her saliva, rubbing it through her dildo. She placed her two fingers in her mouth and put them in his anal cavity. He flinched as something foreign for the first time was entering him. With her manicured hands, she continued to massage his anus to rile him up. Lincoln stood in agony knowing that his virginity was going to be snatched. However, as much he tried protesting, he started to get an erection. Surprised, he let out a moan.

"I knew it," she laughed. "For a person who is protesting it, I really think you are liking it." She giggled. "Yet again, the brand says it all." She slapped his ass, causing him to scream knowing what happened earlier.

She continued stroking in and out of his virgin cavern. "I sort of had a feeling you were into this kind of stuff." Lincoln couldn't say a word. Luna continued stroking his anus with her finger until she felt it was loose enough to go. She quickly jammed the strap-on into his ass.

The impact caused Lincoln to scream. Tears started to cloud his vision. The pain was overbearing that it felt like he was on fire. He tried resisting from the impact, but she straightened him back into proper posture for anal sex. She gripped on his hips as she proceeded to have sex with him. Slowly, she thrust her dick through his cavern. Pain was shooting through him. Suddenly, he felt something coming from his anus. He felt the warm liquid slide down from his ass.

"What do I see," she said while she was smiling. "I officially popped your cherry. How is the feeling of taking your first she-dick." She started to thrust faster every time Hiro whimpered or cried. By that time, Lincoln just screamed. Lincoln tried begging to Luna through the moans whatever he could muster to end the pain. However, his pain was only her pleasure as she continue to fuck him.

"Oh God," screamed Luna as she continued thrusting. "Do I know I am close to coming, close to releasing myself to the pleasure of raping and dominating you while fucking myself, but I want you to cum first, I want to climax watching you being covered from your own milk."

She put her hands on his dick, rubbing it harshly, wanting Lincoln to lose control in all areas. He was bounded. She wanted him to lose his mind, knowing that she was in control of everything. She thrusted into Lincoln harder and faster, feeling herself close to orgasm. Her eyes widened as she pulled back, leaving only the head of the dildo into his ass.

Before Lincoln could react, she nearly ripped his cavern open with much force that she knew he would immediately come. She wished she had a real dick to spill her semen within him. "Come for me, you fucking slut," screamed Luna. "Come for your mistress."

Eventually, Lincoln saw the amount of blood splattering all over the bed. He felt his dick being tugged by Luna as she roughly stroked him. He tried to ignore the pain. He tried to think of something to get away from his misery, but he couldn't. As much he was suffering, the pain was becoming pleasure as he started moaning loudly. He was close to climax. Amidst it all, everything was lost. He was trapped in confusion. He suddenly released a loud laugh as Luna continued thrusting.

"I am coming," he muffled as his dick spurt his seeds. Like a water fountain, streams and jets of milk landed all over Lincoln, from his stomach to his face. Luna thrusted heavily until she climaxed. She screamed Lincoln's name until she squirted. She shivered in pleasure as she continued stroke Lincoln's dick post-ejaculation.

When their screams subsided, Luna reached over to Lincoln and claimed his lips. Her tongue, demanded his to perform the act with her, before finishing with a bite on his lower lip. She pulled out of him and lay beside him. She removed the restraints from Lincoln as his arms heavily dropped to the bed. He rolled onto his stomach. He could feel the contents of his blood and his semen on him. His stomach was sore. Before he lost consciousness, Luna let out a smile and placed her finger into his mouth. "Now you are broken like me. Let's be broken together."

You are _broken? How are you broken?_

* * *

**_A few weeks later…._ **

It was business as usual at the Loud residence. It was morning time and breakfast was served. The whole was together in the kitchen eating breakfast. The sounds of knives and forks scraping onto the plate to partake our mother's cooking. Grits, eggs, and bacon with freshly squeezed orange juice were on the menu this evening. No one didn't hesitate on grabbing dibs of their hearty breakfast.

Rita reached for Lincoln's plate when she noticed that he was the first to finish. "Finish already," questioned his mother. "You have must have been very hungry." Luna smiled as she sat next to her brother. "Lincoln has developed quite a stamina these days. Must have been a growth spurt or something?"

Lana interjected. "I don't know, sis. However, he isn't going to interfere with my record of most meals completed." She slapped her hand on the table. "Re-up on the breakfast, ma!"

"Certainly, dear," replied Rita. "I am glad that we are able to have some quality time is all."

While the siblings and family were distracted, Luna decided to take advantage of the distraction.

Meanwhile, below the table, Luna gently placed her hand between Lincoln's legs. Gently, she rubbed and caressed his penis. The feeling of her hands and the friction of his jeans was slowly waking up his 'third leg.' In an attempt to move away from her, he moved as if he was trying to adjust. Angered by his action, she pinched the phallus. Lincoln gritted his teeth as the pain bolted throughout his body. His eyes watered and his face spasm.

Remember what I have told you, she whispered to him about his resisting.

Hoping no one noticed, he finally submitted to Luna's bidding. Slowly, she shifted her hand up and down his valley until she felt the arousal of his dick. Smiling, she began gripping it faster. She made a quiet whisper only the two would understand.

_Enjoy the show, my precious Linky._

It was humiliating. He was receiving a handjob in front of his family where they could possibly see. The nerve of her, he thought. However, as his mind was protesting against it, his body was agreeing.

As must he tried to resist, his body was the victor. His tenseness relaxed as he had allowed Luna permission to continue. Luna continued to talk with the others as she played with his dick. She would either go fast or slow; using her two fingers; or her whole hand. When she saw Lincoln's pre-cum swelling in his pants, she intensified her grip. Lincoln tried to keep his composure through his ordeal, but to no avail. Although it was humiliating, he tried to convince himself that it was horrible. However, the pleasure was outdoing his judgment. What bothered him was when his mother was looking at him. Was she suspicious, he thought to himself. He did not want anyone to know. Whatever had Lincoln thought, it must have transferred to Luna's mind because she was going faster.

Lincoln groaned from his throat. His breath was shortening. Knowing that climax was approaching, he tried to take his mind away from it. It was until Luna whispered in his ear.

_Come for me, my precious Linky! Let me hear your cries. Come for your mistress!_

Lincoln slightly cried out as he erupts his load inside of his jeans. Each time he spurted, she gently rubbed his dick. Once it subsided, so did the pleasure. Caught up in the afterglow, Lincoln leaned on Luna's shoulder.

Well done, my pet. I am proud of you, she whispered.

_Thank you, mistress, he responded in a whisper._

"My, my," said Lynn, Sr. as he put down his paper. "I can see you two have been doing some bonding lately."

"Nothing wrong with that, dear," interjected Rita. "It is good that he is interacting more with his sisters. He hasn't been reading those manga too much. I am glad he is being active in their lives. Today is Luna. I hope he does more spending time with the others." She put her finger to her lip.  _Although I have been concerned about Lincoln as he is spending too much time with Luna. I know I wanted some quality time, but this is kinda too much. I was hoping this would be an attempt for him to spend more time with me. I will have to keep a close eye on him._ She went to Lincoln as she pecked him on the cheek.

Luna gripped Lincoln around his shoulders. She stuck his tongue out. "Lincoln is mine, silly mom. And he knows that."

_And I will make sure **he won't ever fucking forget it**. So, whatever you are thinking, mother, cancel that shit, bitch. Because he is mine and  **only mine!**_


	9. A Pet For Luna (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yandere saga continues. This time, it is in Rita's POV.

It was Rita's decision when the children left for school to her investigation. She gave herself a few minutes. It was important to have those uninterrupted minutes because she knew her children would return for something one may have forgot. Being a family of thirteen, one of the siblings were to forget. And if one of her children were to delve into her uninterrupted minutes, then that would delay or ruin her suspicion.

Suspicion was the right choice of words for the mother for she knew something was in the water with the elder Loud and her only son, Lincoln. Yesterday, she gave that moment a pass. Doting sisters were going to love on their brother. Lincoln was the center of the clan; the pride and joy and future patriarch of the Loud family. Rita knew that Lincoln had important shoes to fill in his future.

Especially, if she was going to be a part of it.

Luna was too close to comfort for Lincoln, which made Rita felt very uncomfortable. Amidst of scrapping the crust of Lola's toast and reheating the bacon for Lucy, there was another form that wanted to come out. Scraping and tossing the dishes aside to face her wrath to the elder Loud sister.

They were one in the same. Treacherous, callous, and very clever.

Rita was nothing more than impressed for Luna.

Luna had the courage to seize the opportunity before she could place her delicate hands on Lincoln.

And Rita wasn't going to have that happening.

She knew from the moment she stuck her tongue.

_Lincoln is mine, silly mom. And he knows that._

Rita knew how the emphasis of mine came from her slothful, greedy, man-stealing lips. There was sting, a spice, if she may add on that word. As the others were stuffing their faces of her cooking, she knew that Luna was getting a fill of Lincoln from below the table.

Rita remembered holding her glass of orange juice tightly until she saw little stars around the glass. Luna had Lincoln. Luna had Lincoln. Luna. Had. Lincoln.

She wanted proof. Because if her proof confirmed her suspicion, then something was going to be done.

For there would only be one woman in reserved of the white-haired child.

And her name is Rita Loud.

Twenty minutes had passed. Rita closed the book that she was currently reading. Didn't care to mention the title or the significance. However, one phase stuck out to her as if she had stolen it and was using for herself.

_Still waters run deep!_

It was revelling to the mother, compelled her to began her search of her daughter's room. She knew Luna. She knew her daughters like the back of her dishpan hands.

Because many years ago, she had done the same thing to a boy that was Lincoln's age.

She was the new girl on the block when she moved into Royal Woods. She was around the age in which she was a teenager; fully aware of the birds and the bees, knowing right from wrong, and taking action of one's responsibility.

She didn't remembered how she had met the boy. It was probably at a block party. The usual party when neighbors invite other neighbors to revel in front of their pool; eating barbeque and crusted toast points; listening to music while the children play with each other. Now the more she ponder on it, she was certain that the block party when she had met the boy.

He reminded her of Lincoln, but taller. His eyes were green as the emerald itself. He had a soft complexion; strangely enough, his body was of a man, but his face was still a boy. He had a friendly demeanor, even as he greeted himself to Rita, she was plain smitten right away.

She was like a mother. She easily fell in love.

* * *

 

The boy lived next door. Although they attended different schools; since he went to public school and she went to an all-girls school, the pair usually got together after school to hang out. The pair were avid readers, venturing to the library to peruse the world beyond words. When they weren't able to venture to the library, they went to each other's houses. Listening to music and reading were they favorite pastimes. They felt mature, beyond their age, to spend their leisure time to just read and listen to music.

Rita didn't mind as she was with the boy she hoped that would eventually become her husband.

It was during their trip to Johnson's Creek when she confessed to him that she had liked him. She grabbed him on the whim and pushed him into the cold creek. Her cherry colored lips kissed the boy. He look surprised as he tasted the soda and chicken salad from her mouth. His lips hurt because of her braces. She paused, staring at the ground and rubbing her feet on the rocks. The boy blushed as he had never had that kind of experience.

He never gave her an answer, but he was grateful.

That was the only time the pair kissed. As time went on and they grew older, things began to change. The boy started a job that worked nights. Rita began choir. With their schedules occupied, they were able to see each other as much.

Regardless of it, Rita still made an effort. Becoming a better cook, she left food on his doorstep when he got hungry. She wrote notes for him and left it in his mail slot. She called the house every evening to make sure that he was home safely.

She felt that she was being a good girl, showing her love for the boy; even if he hadn't return her feelings.

It was near the end of her senior year when things began to take a grave turn.

Rita was leaving out of her home economics class. She had made a plate of pumpkin pie to give to the boy. As she walked out of class holding the pie, she ran across a group of girls who were known as the popular girls. Her locker was closed to them.

She wish she didn't have to listen. She wish she didn't even go to her locker.

_Did you see what my boyfriend got me?_

_Oh my, God! That is so sweet of him._

_He is the best, I swear. He is the greatest!_

_Is he the one that still goes to that public school?_

_The very one! Such a mature man. A reader, a musician. Very, very talented._

_He is so cool! By the way, did he ever solve that problem with that weird girl?_

_Yes, but he has tried. He had let her down gently on numerous occasions. He told me that her cooking is terrible. Any time he sees it, he puts it straight into the garbage. He throws away the love notes into the trash. The girl has been calling him off the hook that he had to change his number. I mean, whoever is that creep needs to recognize that he is not interested!_

_**He is not interested!** _

Rita almost choked on her own vile when hearing those words.

_He wouldn't throw away my food._

_He wouldn't throw away my love notes._

_I was calling to check up on him. He told me that his parents didn't pay the phone bill right away._

She hurriedly left the school. She jammed all of her things into her Volkswagen Beetle and made her way back to her residence. As she arrived, she knew no one would have been next door. It gave her an ample amount time before they return. Garbage day wasn't until the next day and she just dropped off a dessert the night before.

Each step felt like she walking deeper and deeper into her grave. Her body felt heavy, fearing for the worst. She held the neatly wrapped pie to her chest as she was inches from the trash can. As she looked at the metal trash can, it would confirm the truth.

She shook as she nervously picked up the lid. Upon opening, she dropped the pie that she made when seeing her other desserts were in the trash can.

She gripped her mouth, fighting the tears and not wanting to bite her lips. As if she was stabbed in her chest, she ran from the backyard and into her house.

As she lied in bed, sulking in her tears, she was in disbelief of the betrayal.

_He wouldn't do that to me._

_He cares about me._

_I know that he loves me. He loves me. I love him._

_It was probably because of that bitch. That fucking sadistic bitch probably made him throw away my sweets. She was probably threatened by my expertise in cooking._

_Also, the dumb bitch threw away my love letters because she probably couldn't read any of them. She was too dumb to understand my vocabulary._

_Yeah, that's it. That's it. It's not his fault. He just doesn't understand my love for him. I will show him. I will show him! He loves me!_

_He loves me!_

_He. Loves. Me._

_So, that fucking bitch, whatever you are thinking, cancel that shit. Because he is mine_ _**and only mine!** _

Even as she walked up the stairs, she couldn't help but to be proud of her daughter. She can even say that it was a job well done.

Rita felt that one of them was going to inherit her spirit. She didn't think it would happen this soon. She flushed as she pondered on the event that lead her to her true nature. Her teeth were exposed as she "lamented" on what happened next.

She returned to the backyard to pick up her pie and decided to pay  _his girl_ a visit. One thing she enjoyed about Royal Woods was the closeness of family and neighbors. She knew through her parents that conveniently her parents hardly come home through the week and the girl tend to be alone. She also knew that the girl lived in an affluent home, which gave Rita plenty of places to hide. With Rita's father's experience in electrician work, Rita had the skills to know how and when to cut the power.

It didn't take much to set the trap. All she needed was one of her love notes to forge the boy's writing and her dessert. As she knew about popular girls, they would stand over the front door for a couple of minutes, leaving Rita enough time to go into the home. For she knew that in the homes of affluent people, one door was going to be unlocked.

The girl fell into the trap as Rita fell into kissing the boy at the creek.

Rita treated that incident as she was making her dessert. She followed procedure and put each and every love into her work. Once she finished, she cleaned the mess. She made her work look presentable and left for whatever results would happen.

She returned to her Volkswagen, which she parked a few blocks away. She changed her clothes and went to the boy's job.

It wasn't hard for despite the boy's ill feelings, which she believed that had to do with the girl's doing, to convince them for a small chat. When arriving to the job, she used an outside line to page him. He answered the page. She wanted some alone time. She wanted to make amends for the hurt she had caused. He was kind enough to do it.

She loved that boy. She really did. She wanted him to become her groom. She wanted to be his bride. It was no convincing. She felt that he was too far gone. She blamed the girl for brainwashing that poor boy. She didn't mean to stab him in the shoulder. He made her mad. She wanted to kiss the wound to make him feel better, but he ran away. She cried for the name of her love, but he didn't want to hear it.

She made his final moments as peaceful as she could. It involved a knife. It involved his neck. She enticed silence; sharing a kiss on his final breath.

She started with him and she could finally finish with him. She finally had a piece of his heart.

* * *

 

Alas, thought Rita as she walked to her daughter's door that a lioness would fight for their territory in absence of the lion. That lion was Lincoln and Luna was the intruder. She looked it as modern biology. When a kitten is defecating in another's litter box, then actions had to be followed.

She had yet to plan the action, but she would certain it would be something that Luna could never forget.

Rita told herself to one day share the story of her first love with Lincoln. Kept in the chest in a locked storebox in the basement, was a jar that gave her a great keepsake of her first love.

_An apple doesn't fall far from the tree, my precious Luna. But apples can get sliced, my precious Luna. Apples can get sliced!_

_**Still waters run deep!** _

_**To be continued….** _


	10. Pulling More Favors (Part I) (Lincoln X Luan)

Lincoln was reading  _Boku no Hero Academia_ when he heard a knock to the door. He flipped the page, putting a bookmark so he could go back to the page later. Hearing the distinctive knock determined that he wasn't going to return back to reading for the time being. He put the book under his pillow and turned on his back.

"Come in." It was very casual, not alarming, but welcoming. He watched as the knob turned and entered one of his sisters into his domicile. The brunette pressed her back to the door, using her hand to lock, still focusing her eyes on Lincoln. Her face displayed nervousness, but one must know how expressions and actions can play with each other. Her body movements suggested that she knew what was occurring. However, her mind contested on the actions that were leading to the next act.

Meanwhile, the white-haired child situated himself as he adjusted his body with his elbows. He crossed his legs, focusing at his sister in question.

"Evening, Luan," said Lincoln.

She hesitantly greeted him as she kept her back to the door. Her pores opened, vacating the sweat to her forehead. Her chapped lips attempted to give the teenager a smile. She wanted to display something, something to not further awkward herself.

"Luan," interjected Lincoln calmly. "There is nothing to be concerned or worried." He sat up, delicately putting his back to the wall. "Judging by your demeanor of locking my door, being nervous, and seeing your body tremble, something tells me that you have a  _certain_ favor to ask."

She swallowed the dryness in her throat. "W...What gave t-t-that away?"

He tilted his head, swaying it to the side as he stretched his arms outward. "Just a guess." He lowered his eyebrows. "Did Luna sent you?"

She quietly shook her head, confirming his statement.

"Doesn't surprise me." Lincoln sighed as he cracked his knuckles. "The poor gal can't keep a secret if it jumped on her lap and called her Mama."

"It wasn't just that, Linc," said Luan nervously. She held onto to the hems of her plaid skirt, displaying her nervousness. Lincoln knew because the Luan he knew couldn't go a few minutes without spewing one of her terrible, terrible puns. With her fidgeting around, Lincoln knew that it wasn't just Luna's snooping and tattling.

He knew at some point, the secret was going to come out.

"So, Luan. You stumbled across one of my vids, did you?"

She shook her head, confirming his question.

"Which one?"

"Um," she said while still startled.

"Which one?" He scooted forward. He cracked his knuckles once more before stopping at the edge of the bed. "I have more than one video circulating around here. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised that somebody in this curious world would have recognized me."

Luan wouldn't bulge. Her mouth wouldn't part on the confirmation of her brother's confession. Admittedly, the information of Lincoln's videos were true. A few weeks ago, she came into Leni's room in search of a certain manga to read. Luan knew that Leni kept copies of ero-manga in her private stash, which was sitting in the bottom of the laundry hamper. Even their mother wasn't surprised of her curiosity and her inconspicuously attempts of hiding it. Nevertheless, as the family jokester searched the room so she could use the magazine for smutted joke material, she accidentally bumped into the dresser.

She grabbed onto to the mouse that opened her screensaver, leaving off at a video. It was an erotic video. She knew for PornHub displayed its orange and black logo on the page.

_Teen Trap Has Shemale Encounter_

She read the title quietly, hoping that no one would hear or register the situation occurring in that particular juncture. Scanning the area for any signs of life, she took a seat on the chair, clicking at the video.

It was a young crossdressing boy sitting on his knees, providing relief for a group of Latina shemales. She blushed as she saw the boy taking turns with their penises. She was amazed at the boy's features, for he could easily pass for being a girl. The shemales couldn't agree anymore as one of them wanted to have a taste of his cavern. The boy didn't obliged.

She felt her nipples became erect, causing tension as it scraped against her bra. Her breath was labored, surprised seeing that boy being a gangbang position. His eyes craved it, desired it. It was like he was seeking nourishment, before being baptized in their whiteness.

Luan didn't want to admit. But on that day, she left a stain on the computer chair.

She copied the link and send it to her email. Over the course of the next few weeks, that video and those following it, served as schliking material during the course of the night or when she was in the shower. The thoughts of the crossdressing boy consumed her mind. No longer was she thinking of jokes and puns (sort of), but wanting a taste of the boy.

The moment she discovered it was Lincoln was from one of his videos. In one video, one of the shemales were giving him hickeys, biting heavily into his neck, drawing blood. Luan watched and schliked as the girl used his blood as lubricant for his cavern. Blood was coming from her nose as she watched the shemale dominating him on the ground. Luan couldn't take it. She turn on her back, as the shower was cleansing her, she felt her juices secret as she till her pussy. She moaned for the unknown boy until the water and her juices meshed with each other in the drain.

The next day, she and the family went to the beach. She observed Lincoln and noticed the bruise on his neck. Not only that, she noticed the tan from the bikini he wore from the previous video. She blushed when Lincoln greeted her with a smile. Whimsically, she asked, "How did you get that mark?" Lincoln blushed, rubbing the area in question nervously stating, "It's just a rash. Probably spending too much time outside."

The more she watched the videos, the more she confirmed it to be her Lincoln. She took notes, observing the patterns and his moves. His likes and dislikes of having sex. She concluded that his preferences was shemales and having a dick inside of his cavern. She did discovered that he had videos of his having sex with women or giving it to shemales, but she knew his biggest rush when he was dominated.

Prior to coming to his room, prior to discussing it with Luna, Luan had hoped to use this as blackmail in order for Lincoln to do whatever she desired.

_Doesn't surprise me._

_You stumbled across one of my vids. Did you?_

"So, which one of my videos got your attention?" Luan furrowed her eyebrows as Lincoln didn't show any sadness or frustration. He was quite calm, as if they were discussing the weather or how school went. "I can guess by the way you are looking at me in such a lewd way is when the girls are taking me, isn't it?" He patted his thigh. "Was it the gangbang video? Was it my shaving video that very cute shemale teen? In fact, I get to have a taste of her in my next video. So, which one?"

Luan looked to the floor. She stood in disbelief as how causal Lincoln was taking his admission of her discovery of his secret life.

"Did Luna told you or did Leni?"

She turned beet red. She dropped to her knees. He released a pleasant, but heavy sigh. He got from his bed. He walked forward to Luan, dropping to his knees and sitting beside her. "Hey, hey, Luan, it's okay. I am not putting you under any persecution. I am surprised is all. I didn't think you enjoyed that kind of stuff."

She raised her eyebrow to the smiling Lincoln.

_He smells sweet._

"If you didn't know by now, Leni gets into the freaky side of pornography. It wouldn't be a surprise if Luna took her to the dark side."

Luan looked to the floor. "How can you be so casual in knowing you are doing porn?"

He pressed closer to her. "Well, how would you have figured out it was me, my  _dear, sweet_ Luna? The only way you could have known if you have peruse longer than just a video. I mean, I have tagged 'crossdressing' 'trap' 'shemale' under those categories. I knew at some point, somebody was going to pinpoint me after studying me for quite some time." He released another sigh. "So, my big sister has interest in her kid brother? Don't you all? I mean." He paused, slapping his thigh. "It brings me no surprise that somebody wanted a taste of this awesome wonder."

Luan was silent.

"Frankly, I should be impressed on you figuring me out, Luan. I thought by wearing a wig and applying makeup, I thought I was safe. Clyde records my videos and he wouldn't sing. So, you really had to look at me to really become interested, didn't you?" He chuckled while patting on his sister's back.

"Lincoln," she said gently. "How come you are so calm with this? I mean, you have allowed strangers to sleep with you. You have allowed Luna to sleep with you."

He pursed his lips. "But why did you come, my dear Luan?" He furrowed his eyebrows, displaying his alluring eyes to his sister. "Locking the door, wanting my favor. I mean, you wanted a taste of me as well." He bumped his shoulder with his sister, which made her flinch. "So, how many times did you schlick to me?" Luan watched as he made hand gestures of her masturbating. "Were you able to catch the last vid of my threesome with Misty Sundae and Bailey Kay?"

Luan blushed, looking down to the floor while twiddling her thumbs. "Yes!"

"Hey, sis. It's okay. It isn't like I am going to tattle on you to Mom. Then, that means I get into the trouble." He winked, which in return made Luan blush. "Tell you what. We  _both_ have a secret that we can't tell anyone about. Why don't we take this opportunity to get to further our relationship? Together as siblings."

Luan flinched when seeing his hand covering her hand.

"I won't tell if you won't," said Lincoln. "Plus, I won't charge you. On the house!"

Luan should have never entered the room in the first place. She felt her switch flicked the moment her brother purringly flirted with her on the floor.

"What do you say," asked Lincoln as he nuzzled his nose on her neck.

"Yes," she said in her ragged breath.

**_To be continued..._ **


	11. In the Sea of Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journal is found in the middle of Aokigahara. It documents Lincoln's journey in the forest. What reason compelled him to go to a forest rumored with spirits and home to the formerly living? Read the journal to find out.
> 
> A/N: Warning, this story contains the theme of depression and suicide. If this isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading. Also, this story is a work of fiction. If you can decipher reality from fiction, please read. Also, if anyone is having thoughts of suicide, please call the Suicide Prevention Hotline, 1-800-273-8255.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story and I really mean when I say, God bless on whatever you do! Be safe and take care!

_**The following journal was discovered on January 19, 2018. It was found at the bottom of Mt. Fuji in Aokigahara. The journal is badly worn; prone to water and sun damage. This is what was found in the journal.** _

_April 14, 2016_

_Hey, my name is Lincoln Loud. I can't believe that I am actually writing in a journal. Where are we? In the 1990s? Anyway, my name is Lincoln Loud and I am in the ninth grade. I attend Royal Woods Junior High in Royal Woods, Michigan. The purpose of writing this journal is because I am actually doing a homestay in Japan. I am currently staying with a family in Azikagaru. It's located on the main island, Honshu, in Japan. They are very cool people. It is just the parents and their daughter. Their names are Misae and Hirosuke Izanagi. Their daughter is Hisa. Both parents are teachers at the exchange school I am currently attending. Hisa is a student in the sixth grade. Enough about that. Why are you guys should be worrying about their lives? This is a journal about me. Wait a minute? This is a personal journal. Therefore, I am writing about myself. So, I am doing a homestay/exchange program for the next year. It is weird to be away from my parents and my sisters for a whole year. Honestly, my parents didn't want me to go on this. They had hesitations._

_I told them not to worry. I am going to be fine. I am aware of my surroundings. Even though I miss Clyde, but he is supposed to come through for the next year. Anyway, I have to go. My host mother is calling me for dinner. I plan to write back soon._

_Added note: So, I found out that this journal is supposed to document my homestay here. Ok, cool._

_April 15, 2016_

_Hey, this is Lincoln Loud again. I am writing because I have learned something in class today. As usual, I was sitting at lunch alone. I like the loneliness. Gives me time to think as I ponder on my career as a potential mangaka. Also, makes me observe the scenery out here. So, this girl named Yuri approaches me. She asked me if I knew about the Sea of Trees._

_I was aware of it. I studied it before I came here. It was also part of the reason why I wanted to come here. Well, Yuri told me that she and her friends were planning to make a venture out there over the weekend. She said that they needed me to even out the boy-girl ratio. I told her I was okay with it. She gave me her number and added the details of their location._

_Later on, I told my host parents about it. My host mother had her doubts. My host father encouraged it. He said that it would help me understand their culture and the mysteries of the forest. He also said it was a great way to meet people. Kind of eerie when he had said that, but he was Probst on the deal, so why not._

_So, I called my parents about it. Mom and Dad were not pleased with this. So, for the next hour, we argued on why I couldn't go. My Mom kept telling me to why visit a place that has a reputation for suicide and even spirits? My Dad wanted me to come back. He kept saying why to visit a horrid place. Then, they mention something that pissed me. Did I want the same thing that got Luna?_

_I hung up the phone. I was pissed. They didn't need to remind me about Luna. It wasn't necessary. I was different. I didn't go out there for the wrong reasons. I am not Luna. I am not Luna. Luna chose her fate. I have chosen mine._

_April 18, 2016_

_My apologies for not writing back as quickly as I should. I hope that my teacher doesn't get mad for not keep daily updates. It has been two days, so I knew she wouldn't mind. So, the next day, Yuri comes to me at school. I was lying on the roof during free period when she approached me. She presented me some research about the Sea of Trees, or Aokigahara or Aokigaharajukai. I told her that I knew that it was the second known death site in the world, the first being the Golden Gate Bridge in San Fransisco. I even added that I watched the documentary, The Bridge, on the matter and it really discouraged me. Why take away something that was given to you? She humored me, explaining that I was given her facts._

_She sat next to me. She placed work onto my lap. She gave me a story on how the Sea of Trees earned its reputation. The story was "Nami No To." It was released sometime in the sixties. She explained that it was about two lovers who feared separation so much that they decided to end their lives together in the forest. Romanization in the Japanese culture, I told her. Once again, she humored me. She told me she was glad that she picked me to come with her to the forest in the next couple of days._

_She kept the book, told me to read it, and she left. I didn't think nothing of it. I scanned a few pages before lying down. I texted Clyde and texted Lori and Ronnie Anne. I took a quick siesta._

_After school, Lori texted me. She told me that I should reconsider my going to the Sea of Trees. I told it wasn't a big deal. I was going to explore, take a few pictures, and leave. I wasn't going to desecrate any bodies, if I found any. If I did, I was going to call the police. I wasn't going to be some inconsiderate jerk who records them, picks on them, and fails to call the proper authorities. I wasn't the type who, pardon my French, shit on something that doesn't belong to me._

_She kept saying, think of Luna. I told her I wasn't Luna. I wasn't going there for that. Like I said, Luna made her bed. I really didn't want to talk about Luna. I told Lori that I loved her and I got off of the phone._

_I came home where my host mother made dinner. Hisa was studying her English. I was working on a manga comic. I was making a parody of the Black Panther in feudal Japan. Interesting take, if you ask me, but that what I was doing._

_My host mother came in, told me that Yuri was on the phone. I thought it was strange that she had my host family's number. It was probably in the phonebook I concluded. I mean, Izanagi is an uncommon name in this region. I picked up the phone to answer it._

_Yuri explained that the trip is going to be only me and her. The other reneged on her or basically they flaked. It figured. So, she said that the trip was still on. She was getting me heads up on the change of plans. I told her okay. Before I hung up, she stopped me. She asked me if I read the story. I told her that I scanned some of the story. She was glad and hung up the phone._

_The next day, my host father helped me with the materials for the trip. He let me use his equipment that he had stored in his shed. He even slipped a condom in my back pocket if I were to "have weaknesses." I remember him telling me, "You are young and fifteen. We have surrendered our loins to temptation at some point. Also, with you being out of town, what your parents don't know, won't hurt them." He bumped my shoulder with sly looks. He even added, "Nothing wrong with dipping your paintbrush early." I tried overlooking the perverted old man as I thanked him for the items. I texted Yuri that I will meet her at our arranged spot tomorrow._

_The rest of the evening, I spent listening to music and writing manga._

_I didn't get much sleep that night. Luna was on my brain. Tears came from my eyes. It was the first time I cried about her in so long. I can see her face. Her soft face playing with her guitar, kicking back in the backyard. We were close, very close. Close to the point where it still hurts about Luna. I haven't cried this much since we got about her. I was coming back from school when I got the news. Mommy was in tears. I dropped to the floor. I even vomited._

_Here it is today. I met Yuri at our arranged spot. By arranged spot, I mean the entrance of the forest. It wasn't hard to find. I just needed a little guidance since I am bad with directions. Yuri was sitting on a van. A van that looked abandoned. So, it didn't surprise me that the owner of that van wasn't planning to come back anytime soon._

_She jumped off the van and greeted me. She was happy that I made it. With her camping gear behind her, we were ready to go. As we enter the forest, I already saw signs that I saw on the internet and even on this documentary from the Vice network._

_"You have so much left to live for!" and "Think about your family!"_

_Strange vibes, if you ask me. It still a wonder to know that suicide rates are comparable to homicide rates like in Detroit or Chicago. Just business as usual in the country that never sleeps. As an additional note, it creates curiosity. How powerful and demanding is a society that creates a certain expectation on an individual? How potent is a force to compel a citizen to meet an "X" number of expectations or else shame the family? What if we fail? What if we weren't built that way? What if? Nobody's perfect. Everybody is going to have a place in the world. Rather is working at a Fortune 400 company or serving kids from an ice cream truck. If everybody were geniuses, then how can we live? Enough of my bantering with the Japanese and free thought mindset._

_She said she found a spot where we can set up camp. I asked her where we were going. She said that we were going to find ourselves. She wanted to go because she just felt like being there. She didn't want to do it alone._

_A bit eerie, especially for a girl I just met a few days ago. Now that I mention it, I have failed to ask her which class she was in. The school I attended was a combined middle school and high school (grades 7-12). Was she a second-year junior high student (eighth grader), a third year (ninth grader), a first-year high school student (freshman or sophomore)?_

_I put those thoughts aside. I will make the best of it. Plus, this will aid me in my notebook to bring back to school on my travels._

_April 19, 2016_

_My first night wasn't bad. Nothing really happened. Just Yuri snoring loudly. Yuri's tent broke so she and I shared a tent. The tent was large enough for us to share. I slept on one end, giving her enough space to do her womanly duties. I used a thin sheet as a divide. It didn't help, but it gave a false illusion. Like last night, she was messing with me as she was showing me her bra. I turned away from her while blushing. She said I was cute. Of course, she would say that. Am I already starring in a manga and/or anime where the main character gets a crush on the girl? Really, how cliche!_

_With a bento that she prepared for us, we scouted the woods. I will write this. It is very eerie and creepy how quiet it is. Even on our way to our campsite, I saw nothing but scattered trash, torn photos of the missing, dead flowers of memorials. She was telling me that this place was scared. Growing up, her mother told her tales and her mother's mother told her tales. Even as we walked by, anything that gave her a grave feeling, she bowed out of respect._

_I gave the sign of the cross as we passed. I hope that Christ isn't dead in this forest also._

_She told me that she wanted to find a body. It didn't matter what kind. She just wanted to see. She was curious. She wanted to know what caused them to die._

_In my mind, it was simple. Either they hung themselves, overdosed on drugs, stabbed or slit their wrist._

_Maybe in Luna's case…_

_No, no, I stop. Luna._

_Luna._

_Why is it so hard to write her name. It is as if something was hindering me to continue._

_April 20, 20XX_

_You have to forgive me when I abruptly stopped writing my journal. Last night, I have discovered a body. As I was writing the journal in my tent, Yuri came in. She told me that she found something. She tossed me a flashlight and I went through the harsh brush within. It was cold, dark. Just pure silence and that is scary kind. Darkness consumed us, swallowed us. I am thankful for these flashlights. I hope the batteries can last._

_She pointed to the tree. I dropped the light on what I saw. I saw a skeleton, hanging around a noose on a tree. The skeleton was well preserved. Even the shoes were still on. Looking at its appearance, maybe six to eight months, maybe longer._

_It was around the same time when Luna left._

_I shook my head. I know it wasn't Luna. Although this poor soul was sporting a plaid skirt and a purple blouse, this person was too tall to be Luna. I nearly lost my lunch. I was grateful that it wasn't Luna. But, still, it amazed me that Yuri stared and even touched it._

_She inhaled, wanting to know the stench of death._

_My lunch was now resting near the body somewhere._

_I didn't want to see anymore. I told her I was heading back. I wanted to be back at the tent. I told myself that two more days and I plan to head back home._

_An update, my phone is officially dead. I forgot to bring my charger. I had a charger that uses the sun energy. Either way, it goes, it won't do any good. The dense forest inhibits sunlight. Yuri forgot her phone. I am thankful that I know the way out. A couple of more days of exploring then I am out of here._

_April 21, 2016_

_We decided to head north. Yuri wanted to see if we can find another body or the mysterious two lovers from that book I hardly read. Legends said that they are still somewhere in the forest. She found it to be romantic. She asked me if I had a girlfriend. I'd told her no. Then added, a boyfriend. I definitely told her no. She nodded her head. She told me that she dated a girl once, but it was out of experimentation. Her preference was in boys. I shook my head. I laughed because I said that my sister Luna also dated girls in the past._

_She asked me about Luna. I told her that Luna was an amazing sister. We were close. We shared a lot of interest. We loved rock, we played jokes, we enjoyed each other's company. She said that I had loved her._

_I told her I did._

_She asked me that if I believed in incest._

_I paused, kind of getting disgusted what that statement. She apologized, telling me that it was out of observation. For the first time, I told her, "There are some things you have to keep to yourself."_

_She responded, "Is that why your sister disappeared?"_

_My body weighed heavily when she spat that from her mouth. I questioned her about how she knew. She said that she went into my backpack "by accident" and she read the torn article._

_Luna traveled to Japan after she and Sam broke up. The break up drove Luna into a depression. Luna didn't leave the house for weeks. She stopped eating. She stopped sleeping. She stopped playing music. She stopped everything._

_Being close to Luna, I stayed by her side. Even if she didn't respond, I still remained. I knew at some point, Luna was going to return to herself._

_Yuri asked, "What caused your sister to come here? To Aokigahara?"_

_I denied myself that she was looking for music to inspire her. Finding gritty, dark material to give her the strength to write. I was lying to myself. I kept lying after her search engine led to the Golden Gate Bridge, the bridge in China, and so on and so on._

_I was crying as I was telling her this. I was explaining that she was just finding herself. She was finding herself._

_The day when my mother got the phone call, police said that Luna was last seen heading inside of the Sea of Trees. Cops presumed the worst. It has been nearly a year since she entered here. She is somewhere. Somewhere._

_And I was right after all. That night I had heard a tune._

_April 22, 2016_

_I didn't want to leave the tent. I lied there. The raindrops were doing more than I was. I just didn't want to focus. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to even use the restroom. Darkness came to me last night. It took me to a room of a former friend. He was seventeen years old. He also took his own life. It wasn't here, but online via social media. He just didn't want to fight living anymore. No matter what counseling did. No matter what church did. No matter what his mother, his girlfriend, anyone. He just didn't want to live. His last words were "So long, Space Cowboy." He placed the shotgun to his head and blasted himself into a paradigm beyond space and time._

_April 23, 2016_

_Yuri left without me. She didn't give me a note or anything. Her stuff is still here, but I must go look for her. The darkness continued to press onto to me. I hear things, I feel things. It wants to swallow me like a pit and go into a grave. I must find Yuri. I didn't want to leave her here._

_April 24, 2016_

_I have to pause to write this, but I am lost. As I was searching the area for Yuri, I slipped on something, and I fell down a ravine. The ravenous climb enabled me to go up, so I must circle the forest to find where I left off. Silence filled the forest. At least, on the outside. Darkness is following me. I can feel it, I can...it tells me that I need to go. It's time to go back to a level beyond human. It's telling me that I am no longer part of this world. I need to be cleansed. I need to go. I need to go, it tells me._

_I still can't find Yuri. Despite calling her name, I still can't find her._

_April 25, 2016_

_I am worried. I am still lost. I don't know where I am. I still can't find Yuri. I hope to God that someone is looking for me. I am cold. I am wet. I am seeing things. I saw things. I saw a noose with fragments of dead skin. I saw a note written in kanji._

_I am thinking poor thoughts. That noose looks very comforting. I think I am able...no, what I am thinking? This isn't like me. I have a family. I have_

_[it appeared to be blood on the page]_

_April 27, 2016_

_I've found Luna. I've found Luna. I've found a note under a tree. It was written in English._

_**Depression!** _

_**What more can I say? Not much. I have to do what I have to do. It wasn't Sam fault. It wasn't my parents' fault. It wasn't my siblings. It was mine. Why should I have a reason to live on? I have seen enough. Now, I am finished.** _

_**Lincoln, at some point I know you are going to look for me. That's how you are. A man of awesome wonder. Please believe that it has nothing to do with us. What we have is special. Understand what we have is special. I love Linky. If I could, I should have given you one more kiss. One more to sate me. One more to know that I can carry that love to the other side.** _

_**And that's why you are here, aren't you? You seek closure. You wouldn't come halfway around the world for anything, wouldn't you?. I am happy that you made it halfway. Now, you are one step further and one step closer.** _

_**I don't want to be there alone, Linky. Join me!** _

_**I love you,** _

_**Luna** _

_I love her, too. I love her more than anything in this world. It's true. It's true. I hear the gentle voices calling. Wait a minute, there is Yuri. I am happy to finally see her. I am happy that she is safe._

_Yuri approached me. She had a pleasant glow. Before I can speak, she greeted me with a kiss. She asked me is that what my sister did when we were together. I told her, yes. She gave me another kiss._

_She asked me if I am ready to go. I am ready to go._

_So, this is going to conclude this journal. This can also be counted as my final farewell and final wishes. Mom and Dad, don't be sad. My loving siblings, don't be sad. Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Sam, Tabby, don't be mad._

_Yuri tells me that I will be safe. It's gonna be okay! She tells me that Luna is waiting for me. I don't want to leave Luna alone._

_I am going to keep her company. She needs a little brother. I need my big sister._

_Maybe in heaven, God will allow us to be what we are._

_I am coming, Luna. I am coming!_

* * *

 

_**The search continues for the missing American teenager. Fourteen-year-old, Lincoln Loud, was reported by his host parents that he was heading to Aokigahara with another teenager by the name of Yuri Minamoto. Police were sent to the Kanagawa Prefectural High School in search of this Yuri Minamoto. The principal reported that there wasn't a student by that name.** _

_**Security footage showed Lincoln leaving a convenient store and heading to the Aokigahara trails. Footage showed Lincoln traveling alone.** _

_**If anyone have information regarding the whereabouts of Lincoln Loud, please contact police.** _


	12. A Day Without No End

_It was a terminal illness. An unknown ailment, a disease. New, foreign, even doctors didn't even know what to call it. It happened too fast. One moment, you are playing video games with your best friend, the next, he is screaming to my parents to call an ambulance. It was a terminal illness. The doctors couldn't call it cancer. Too fast, too rampant. Closing the books, alerting my grief-stricken parents that there was nothing more than they can do. Palliative care was the only option. They told them to prepare me for hospice. He closed the book, lightly touched my parents' arms and left the room. Tears, wails, woes, angry, cursing filled the small finite space of an office. Mother balling her fist. My father cursing God. "My baby, my baby," my mother cried. "He's only so young. It's not is time, God." She went hoarse. The tears enraptured, no, numbed her throat. Her sobs were getting heavier. "He's just a young boy, God. Not Lincoln, God. Please, God, more time. More time."_

_Two weeks. Two weeks was all I have left on this Earth. My prepared career of taking over Ace Savvy. Turning my mother's grilled cheese with jelly into a franchise. Rocking the guitar with Luna. Mudslinging fights with Lana. No more. No more talking on walkie-talkies with Clyde. Our hopes, our dreams, partners-in-crime, over. Writing letters to Ronnie Anne. Sending mixed messages. Telling each other that he will visit one another, over. Two weeks isn't enough time to even prepare for something like this. Yet again, sudden deaths are common. Heart attacks, car accidents, shootings. A snap of the finger, gone. Onward to the next place, gone. Like my pastor once told me. "We were given a ticket that one day we are going to die. We just don't know how we will leave this Earth."_

_I can agree. We don't know. Did one day, God decided to make our time to go? Let me stop. Blaming the almighty isn't going to change a thing. Maybe I am still hurt. Sitting in the dark of this hospital bed. IVs patched on my arm. A beeping noise from the monitor, wanting to make sure that I am alive. But for how long? How long, I cry out._

_Going from eating your favorite foods to eating foods that were appropriate for transition to the next life. I can barely keep up the food they feed me. Tears filled the redness of eyes from my sisters. I couldn't forget Lucy burying her face onto my blanket. She showed her eyes. Her vision blurred as she croaked and cried to our living God that she didn't want me to die. "Who is going to read with me? Who is going to help me with my poetry? Who will help me explore abandoned buildings." My parents pulled Lucy away from me when visitation hours were done. She cried out my name, along with many others._

_The days are drawing near a close. I am getting closer to going over yonder. Going over yonder to the great entity. Will I dream? Will I dream?_

" _Why are you so gloomy?" I turn out to my window to the source of the noise. I let out a slight yelp when seeing there was a woman sitting on my windowsill. She is like the essences of summer, a goddess of the sun into the moonlight. Her golden hair drapes down softly curling along the ends. It is like every time she appears, the day never ends and smiles never fade. She is like a siren leading everyone to sudden happiness. The beauty with the forever young ocean blue eyes. "Why are you so gloomy, Lincoln?"_

_I am met with confusion. One, there is a beautiful strange woman sitting on my windowsill. Two, where did she come from? I am not a genius, but there isn't a balcony outside of my window. I am on the fifteenth floor of the hospice floor at the hospital. She giggles while covering her mouth. "I can tell that you are in awe of my beauty. I get that a lot." She extends her hand. "My name is Yumi. Just Yumi. You don't have to introduce yourself for I already know who you are." She giggles following by a wink._

" _Are you...are you an angel?"_

" _Do you want me to be an angel?" Her eyes lower, giving me a look when Bobby did to Lori when they were together._

" _Seriously, who are you? I didn't see you coming from my room. You just pop out of nowhere."_

_She jumps from the windowsill. She dusts herself off. She is wearing a nurse's uniform. So, it is safe to assume she could be a nurse. No, no. What am I thinking?_

" _Let's just say I am much closer to heaven than you." She flicks my nose teasingly. "I am what you people call an alien. She bumps my shoulder. "Just an old, crude word if you ask me."_

" _An alien...where?"_

_She peers closer, drawing her hot breath towards me. It tastes of lilac. "Far away."_

" _Okay."_

" _Nah, I am just kidding. I stay somewhere between Saturn and Uranus." She covers her nose. "Speaking of Uranus, did anyone fart in here?"_

_I let out a small laughter. Earlier, I did. I couldn't help it. "Excuse me, Ms. Yumi," I say to her._

" _Don't excuse me," she laughs. "I feel bad for those that lived with you." She takes a seat on my bed. She crosses her arms and folded her legs. "So, Lincoln. Something tells me you have a problem."_

_I give her a strong look. Seriously? I wouldn't be hooked up to IVs because I wanted to start a trend. I'm dying, woman. "I am not going to say you are wrong. How do you know my name anyway?"_

_She lightly taps my forehead. "I am an alien, duh. I know all things about you."_

" _Okay," I challenge her. "Name one of my favorite meals."_

_She snaps her fingers. "Peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich."_

_Wise answer, but not good enough._

" _Where do I live?"_

" _Franklin Ave. Royal Woods, Michigan."_

" _Too easy, too easy. You might have read my charts."_

" _O ye little faith," she interjects. "You and Clyde sneaked into your sister's camp for cookies. You and your family are banned from the Royal Woods Inn. You and Lucy go into the air ducts to talk…."_

" _All right, all right. Wow, Yumi. You are definitely an alien."_

_She sticks out a tongue. "Who else could I be? Tiny Tim?"_

_This girl is alright. The more I look at her, the more beautiful she looks. She actually looks close to my age. Her hair reminds me of swirls of buttermilk. Don't laugh, her hairstyle reminds of a certain yandere character from My Hero Academia. She scratches her nose. She notices I am staring at her._

" _What? Don't believe I am an alien?"_

_I am taken aback. "No, Yumi. it's just...it's just…"_

_She mocks me. "It's just...it's just...it's just." She comes closer and kisses me on my cheek. "Dummy dummy dum-dums. I like you. You are silly." She winks at me. "Want to see my true form."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. You are not the first human who asks this, you know. Since you are asking nicely and you are super duper cute." The latter she squeezes my cheeks. "I will show you. But first, you have to close your eyes."_

_I follow her instructions. She puts my hands on my eyes. "No peeking, I mean it," she says to me with a cutesy, but serious tone. I am a bit nervous. I want to know. Would she have reptilian-like skin. Would she have three eyes? A tentacle from those movies Luna hides under the bed? Won't know until she tells me to open my eyes._

" _One...two...three," she says. "Open your eyes."_

_I snapped open my eyes, taking away my hands. My eyes were welcomed to her raising her skirt, showing me her blue and white striped panties. She narrows her eyes teasingly. "I gotcha!"_

_I am flushed. This isn't exactly the first time I have another girl's undies. Just the first time up close. She sticks out her tongue, pointing and laughing at me. "Oh, my God. I can't believe you actually think I was going to show you my true form. You are millions of miles away from that, darling."_

_I snap my fingers. "What a gyp." I lie down on the bed. I begin coughing heavily. I reach for my inhaler to calm the breathing. "Jesus. Yumi. You had me there for a second."_

_She slap her thighs. "At least you can't say you saw a cute girl's undies before you died."_

_Playing coy, I turn away from her. "Meh! I've seen better on maniquins at the mall."_

_She puts her hands to her hips. "No, you haven't. I am twice as cuter and sweeter than those dolls."_

" _I call it like I see it."_

_She blows a raspberry. "You're no fun."_

_I am a bit happy. The first in quite awhile. Happy, my God, I am happy. I turn over as she pouts her lips. Octupus lips, I call it. So cute on a girl. "So, Yumi, since you are an alien. Why are here to see me for it."_

_She shakes her head as she thinks. She reaches into her pocket. I see sales receipts, a wallet. A tampon? She retrieves a piece of paper and reads. "Tell dying white-haired cute that he gets a free wish." She snaps. "Oh! I have been sent by the confederation of my planet to give you a wish."_

" _Confederation?" I read those kinds of things in magazines and comics. I didn't think there is actually a confederation._

" _That's right," she winks. "I've been sent here because you have shown strong qualities of a decent human being." She murmurs. "Minus the part of seeing other people having better undies than mine." She returns to her composure. "I am here to grant you a wish. Pick a wish, any wish, tell me what you want, Lincoln?"_

It was a terminal illness. An unknown ailment, a disease. New, foreign, even doctors didn't even know what to call it. It happened too fast. One moment, you are playing video games with your best friend, the next, he is screaming to my parents to call an ambulance. It was a terminal illness. The doctors couldn't call it cancer. Too fast, too rampant. Closing the books, alerting my grief-stricken parents that there was nothing more than they can do. Palliative care was the only option. They told them to prepare me for hospice.

" _I want to live." It is as if I sprout it out to her. I tell her why I want to live. How I want to see more things again. I want to become a mangaka. I want to spend time with my sisters. With my best friend. Even just another year or two. I will take it. Just to let them know how meaningful they are to me. Just one more day._

_Yumi's face stops smiling. She turns away from me. She places her hands on my lap. "I am sorry, Lincoln." She holds on to the hems of her skirt. "That is a wish I am unfortunately can not grant."_

" _Can not grant," I retort. "Didn't you say you can grant me any wish I want?"_

_She turns her head to me in frustration. "Want do you me to do, man? I can grant you other things. Like a television to play video games. Eating ice cream without end. Things that seems fun for a kid. I..can't...can't do that kinds of things, Lincoln."_

_I fold my arms in disappointment. My stomach churns. My head starts to hurt. "If I don't get that wish, then I don't want anything else." I let out a sniffle. "Sorry to be mean. If I don't have the wish to live…" I stop. I am not going to sound defeated. I am stronger than that. I won't let this get to me. I face Yumi. I swallow my pride. "I want my family to be happy after I am dead."_

_Yumi gives me a blank stare._

" _I don't want them to have any tears at my funeral. Let them rejoice for the fact that I am no longer in pain. Let them be happy to move on and let me live on in their memories." I raise my voice. Tears are falling, but I am not angry. I am a bit happy. "I won't go down without a fight. I won't let this hurt me. Yumi, I wish that my family and friends nothing but happiness after I am dead."_

_Yumi closes her eyes. She rubs her hands together. She is silent, murmuring some kind of chant. I sit there as she continues to make some kind of prayer. She claps her hands and turns to me. "It shall be done."_

_I cough heavily. I reach for my handkerchief. I don't even look because I know there is blood. Yumi reaches for a bottle of water. The cool water soothes my aching throat. She helps me with it. She can tell that I am getting sort of weak. "Thanks," I say to her as she retreats the bottle from me._

" _You're a very honorable boy, Lincoln," she tells me._

" _Thank you." I have made my wish. So what now? Yumi returns to my bed. I give her a slight smile. "Well, it seems you have done your part. I guess you can go now, right?"_

" _I guess so," she says quietly. "However, I do have one thing I would like to do before I go." She wraps her arms around me in an embracing position. She presses forward towards me and kisses me. I am motionless as my lips are enveloped around hers. The moistness of her lips and her scent overtakes me as I am caught in her rapture. Although the kiss lasts under a minute, it felt like an hour to me. After she kisses me, she turns her head blushing. She still holds on to my hand._

_This touch. This feel. This taste. Tears drop to my eyes. I grab her hands, kissing it once more. "You don't have to pretend anymore, Yumi. You don't have to pretend anymore."_

_She lets out a small, incomprehensible sob. "I don't?"_

_I give her a hug. I can recognize that smell from anywhere. She holds me tightly, wanting more of my embrace. "When did you figured it out?"_

_I let out a smile, giving her another kiss to her moist, softened lips. "How can't I recognize my Ronnie Anne? Your scent, your humor. You have faked your accent very well. You've dyed your hair." I let out another cough. Blood was seeping out some more. "Glad that you were able to come out...and…" I cough a bit more. "...to see me."_

" _I don't want you to die, Lincoln," she tells me, holding on to my arms._

" _I don't want you to die either, lame-o," I say as I stick my tongue out. I stroke the fibers of her hair, excuse me, her wig. Our eyes meet. I tell not to cry for me. I begin to cough more. My heart monitor is rising._

_It is getting closer to my time._

" _Lincoln," she says in a worried tone._

" _I'm okay." I lie to her. "Just do me a favor, you bathroom floor licker and lie beside me." My cough gets rougher. "Just lie beside me."_

_She holds me tightly, positioning her beside me. She kisses my hot forehead. She holds my palm, feeling the coolness, knowing that my life is getting closer and closer to the end._

" _Don't leave me, Lincoln," she begs to me. "Don't leave your woman behind."_

_I put my finger to her lips. It is my time to talk. "Make sure my family is happy. Make sure that you are happy." I am hearing gentle voices. My vision is getting blurry. "Don't forget my wish. Don't forget my wish. I will forever watch over your happiness." She kisses my forehead. "Rest, my sweet Lincoln, rest."_

_I don't hear her anymore. I see her blinding tears. I am not feeling any more pain. Actually, I am starting to feel better. I am flying, Ronnie Anne. I am ascending. I am flying, Ronnie Anne._

" _Make sure you grant my wish, Ronnie Anne. I am leaving that all to you. I love you. I wish you a long and happy life."_

_She kisses me on my last and final breath._

_Make sure you grant my wish, Ronnie Anne. I am leaving that all to you. Make sure that my family remains happy. Until we meet again, I wish you a long and happy life._

_**THE END!** _


	13. Pulling More Favors (Part II)

_**A/N: the following chapter contains graphic content that includes crossdressing, anal masturbation, and anal sex. If this is not your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading this chapter.** _

Vulnerable was the word of choice for Luan at this particular juncture. She thought asking Lincoln for a favor would be easy as making a pun. She was nervous. Her hands were shaking. Her palms were sweating. The hair on her legs and her arms stood in attention; for it too was alert of the new sensation she was feeling. Her nipples became erect, excited of the new discovery that she was about to do. She knew it was wrong, this endeavor. This chase, this dance, this immoral pursuit of entrapping her younger brother. This rightfully, immoral sin of committing incest. She swallowed the lump in her throat, despite the yearning in her loins of pursuing her brother.

_He thinks the same way. He wants this as well. So, we both have favors. We are serving each other. Plus, we are experimenting. No strings attached, just exploring ourselves._ Those words were the theories, the hypotheses she created in her mind. As she held the vibrator in her hand and the remote control in the other, she formed a sense of confusion as she waited for Lincoln to exit the closet.

It was Luan's suggestion for Lincoln to cosplay. She had desired it, matter of factly, encouraged Lincoln for the favor that she requested. Lincoln didn't fret, he smiled.  _Sure, sis. Whatever your heart desires._ He jumped from the bed, dusting himself off and trailing to the closet.  _I must say. Your request is less strenuous than Luna's and Leni's._ He put his finger to his lips, dropping it slowly, treading to his chin. He did it on purpose for he knew that Luan's juices were purring at this point. Lincoln knew how sensitive his sister was. For there were moments he had heard the jokester moaned his name under her lustrous lips. He peeped through the bedroom door, watching and observing as his sister examined her new profound sexuality. She bit her lip as she led her hands to her cavern, careful not to set into climax easily, for she knew her clit was too sensitive. Lincoln knew that Luan enjoyed masturbating through her panties. The sensation of the fabric, soft against rough clashed and meshed, urging her to partake in her pleasure. She grabbed with both hands, creating a puddle as it leaked into her panties. She tend to hump, using the pillow as a post. Lincoln knew when her knees buckled and her hips dropped, that she was close to climax.  _Lincoln, Lincoln. I am going to cum while thinking of you. I want your dick in me so bad, Lincoln. Baby, baby, are you going to toss that hot piping cum within me. Do you want to impregnate me, baby?_ Lincoln edged his dick against the door, knowing that desire was calling his name whenever a girl wanted him. Honestly, it didn't matter that a girl, a boy, a transgender, a cisgender, no matter the orientation. He was desired like candy. It brought him a sensation that he had never felt before. Being desire was like a comic book he enjoyed. Neverending flipping of pages, reading to the point of completion. Yearning for more. It took no trouble for Luna, Leni, and the others to pursue him.

With Luan, time played a key role. Just like his favorite manga, he had to stay tuned until the cliffhanger formed its bridge.

Lincoln stepped out of the closet. Luan dropped her mouth, her body wanted to melt. She was seeing her brother in another light, another direction. Lincoln was wearing a white wig. His face was covered in makeup, to the point as if it was done by a professional. He was wearing a green see-through lingerie set. The negligee covered his bra and his panties. He was barefooted. He blushed, looking like a blushing bride. He let out a slight smirk.

"Is this to your liking, dearest  _onee-chan_?" Her brother complex swelled in her boiling hot veins. Her body was flushed, wanting her brother, attacking him on sight. If he were a grape, she would suck the juices until it was a raisin. She swallowed once more, making small steps. They were distant from each other. She was still at the door. He was at the closet. They were only feet away, but the walk of the trajectory to Lincoln's path felt so far away.

"Lincoln," she was startled. Words wanted to produce but resulted in word vomit. Her breath was labored, didn't know what to do next. Absentmindedly, she turned on the vibrator. It was its rattling that got her attention.

"Teehee," said Lincoln excitedly. "I think your heart is making the decision for you. Tell me, Luan. Is this what you crave? Is this what you desire?" He swayed his hair, purposely covering one of his eyes. "Do you like how your  _sister_ looks,  _onee-chan_?" His voice turned feminine. Luan was startled. She was watching Lincoln purposefully acting vulnerable. Was this a game to the white-haired child? Was he trying to play with her? Lust trumped over logic. "I want to taste you, my dear  _imouto_."

Like a small child, Lincoln put his fingers into his mouth. "Do I have to?"

Luan lifted her face, trying to play the role of a stern parent. "Yes! In fact, you are going to allow me to taste and you will deal with it! Understand?"

He pouted his lips, shaking his head permissibly. "Yes,  _onee-chan_!" Lincoln made graceful steps to his bed. He sat there as he waited on his sister's orders. "What would you like for me to do, big sister?"

She crossed her arms, keeping her eyes on Lincoln. "Lie down on the bed and spread your legs." She later added "Now" assertively. Lincoln obeyed. He lied on his back as he spread his legs. Lincoln kept a calm demeanor as he listened to his sister. Luan watched his budding erection protrude in his soft, cotton panties. Luan wanted so much to taste it, but it was her role to be assertive. She wasn't going to allow Lincoln the satisfaction. "Look at you, spreading your legs and allowing me to do this. Do you allow anybody to do this? Are there certain people? Or are you free for everybody like a whore?"

Lincoln pouted. "Do you think I am a whore?"

"No...I mean yes...I mean no...I mean, I don't know." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Should I be taught a lesson?"

Luan saw the vibrator as it was still on. She looked to Lincoln. She walked forward to her brother. "Keep your legs open. Don't you dare split them apart!"

"Yes, big sister," said Lincoln.

Luan produced spit from her mouth and landed it on her hand. She used it to apply on to the vibrator. Feeling her hot, moist spit reminded her of her juices that release from her pussy. Imaging her hot, foaming pussy craving for a dick excited her, but angered her for Lincoln had the privilege of being fucked without her getting to him. She was still a virgin. In her mind, how did her brother managed to get laid before her? She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in the family, but at least could have been a practice girl. Knowing that Luan and Leni had their fill of Lincoln. It was her turn to get hers.

She put the vibrator inside of his ass. He didn't flinch but moan. He sucked through his teeth, biting his lips as he felt the pleasure of a rod in his ass. "Yes, big sister," he moaned. "Punish me!"

Luan was turning beet red. He wasn't supposed to be turned on. Her mind was going in many different directions at once. She put those thoughts aside as she thrust it into his cavern.

Luan watched as Lincoln's dick was protruding through his panties. He lied still, listening to the orders of his sister.

"Being such a damn whore," she whined to him as she thrust it deeper into his cavern. "Look at yourself, moaning like a bitch in heat."

"Do you want me to be a bitch," he hissed as he felt the vibrations. He stretched his hands in the air as he felt his dick protruding from his panties. "I can be your bitch,  _onee-chan_."

Heart-shaped pupils were in Luan's eyes. She felt her titties erecting through her shirt. She felt the pressure of her loins flaring. Then, she released a bedeviling smile. "Sure, Linky. You can be my bitch."

Luan removed the vibrator from his ass. She wanted something else to claim him. "Since you are familiar of having your pussy pounded. You wouldn't mind if I get a taste of it as well?"

Lincoln didn't respond. Happily, he turned around and lifted his skirt. He pulled down his panties where his cavern was there to see. She grabbed the strap-on and hoisted around her waist. With her saliva, she rubbed the strap-on to prepare herself for entering Lincoln.

The strap-on was kept for a rainy day. She bought on a whim.

She was grateful for having it for this day.

"I want to take this dick as to signify your love to me. I want to get you pregnant so bad. What I like about this strap-on is that it actually contains fake semen. It is like I am going to impregnate you," said Luan as she grabbed both of her hands on her cheeks while blushing.

"You belong to me, my whorish Linky. You are from now on my pet. I am your everything," she said to Lincoln as if it was a proclamation. "I am your sunrise and your sunset. You will have my kids. We will have this crazy love affair. Let us bond in the love of incest and to finally consummate."

"Do it," he screamed while slapping his ass. "Make me your bitch, Luan."

Suddenly, the door opened. The light exposed the compromising position of Luan and Lincoln. Standing in the doorway was their mother, Rita. She stood motionless. She was wearing a nightgown.

"Luan," said Rita with a disturbed look on her face. "What in the hell are you doing with Lincoln?"

Luan moved from the bed. She adjusted his clothes and walked forward to her surprised mother. He went forward and stood in front of her.

"I am sorry," she cried while panicking. "I didn't mean to. I didn't want to do it."

Rita looked stunned to see her children in their attire. Lincoln turned over and sat down. He, too, was quiet and reserved. Luan was twiddling her thumbs. Sweat was dripping from her forehead.

"Go into your room now, Luan. We will talk soon." She didn't look at her daughter. Her hands pointed at the door. Luan slowly treaded toward the door. "Quickly," she barked. "Put some pep in your step."

Luan hurriedly left the bedroom, closing the door behind her, leaving Lincoln alone with Rita.

* * *

 

Luan lied in bed worried of the transgression of what she had done with Lincoln that got here into trouble with their mother. As her sister was sleeping in the room, Luan couldn't help but to think about what their mother was going to do to them.

Remorse was in her brain. She blamed her hormones to get to the point of aggressively wanting Lincoln.

She saw the clock being eleven in the evening. Her mother had yet come to talk to her. She was probably stunned of the incident that she retired to bed. She wouldn't put it pass her mother.

Wearing her pajamas, she stepped out of bed and headed for the hallway. It was dark, so it was safe to say that everyone went to bed. She headed straight to Lincoln's room. She wanted to apologize for earlier.

She made quiet knocks on his door. He didn't answer. Still wanting to make ammends, she opened the door.

She stood frozen as she saw her mother in bed with Lincoln. Her mother kissed Lincoln on his forehead. Lincoln closed his eyes when feeling the warmness of her lips pressed his forehead. However, she didn't stop. She continued going. She started kissing his nose, then both side of his cheeks, and finally his lips.

"You want more of this, mother?"

"You don't know what you do to me, Lincoln."

She suddenly turned Lincoln onto his stomach. She quickly lifted his skirt and removing his panties, leaving his ass exposed.

She went on top of Lincoln, keeping him pressed below her. She took his panties and jammed them into his mouth. "This should keep you quiet." She drew spit from her mouth. "I must question your womanhood. With her fingers, she delicately inserted it into his ass. Through the muffling, he screamed in delight as the familiar sensations were coming to him.

She kneeled down, spreading his ass cheeks as she spat on his anus. She massaged it with her fingers before placing her tongue in there. He moaned as she planted her wet tongue into his cavern.

Luan dropped to the floor. She was confused of the situation.

However, her hands glided to her cavern. She didn't say a word. She used her feet to close the door behind her and silently watched the action.

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
